Agarest: Lovers' War
by Masterless
Summary: Luana has qualms with the way Fyuria's rapport is growing with Leonhardt so she takes it upon herself to make sure that the two doesn't get deeper. Within the chaos of war, jealousy can still take its place and cause a distortion within the warriors of good.
1. Prologue

There are moments in during these harsh times that may deceive people that the War is just a nightmare and that all one has to do is wake up and it won't be there. Leonhardt is having one of those moments right now as he stares at lake and admires the reflection of the nighttime sky within it. It's almost like the lake itself is another sky with how serene it is and even the shooting stars can be seen clearly as they pass by within the open space of the night.

"Don't wander off too far," the familiar voice of Zerva pierces the moment and immediately Leonhardt turns to face him, "we are expecting some hostile encounters in every corner we go."

To Leonhardt, there is some irony to the way Zerva talks to him considering their hostile start. Syriums like Zerva usually hate humans and it almost leads to bloodshed, but with what they have gone through, Zerva saw pass his hatred and acknowledges that Leonhardt isn't like the ones responsible for the tragedy he had experienced in his lifetime.

"I will make sure to heed your warning, Zerva."

"Best that you do."

For a moment, there was an awkward silence as Leonhardt turns his attention back to the lake and Zerva merely stands there doing the same thing.

"Fyuria often wanders to places such as these to clear her mind. I had the thought I would find her here."

Leonhardt's ears perk up from the mention of Fyuria's name; secretly, part of him wished he found her here as well. "Have you seen Fyuria, Zerva?"

"No. Not for some time."

* * *

Fyuria watches intently as Luana adds more ropes to her predicament. Having tested the rope work for quite some time, Fyuria remains like a statue as her captor's delicate but effective hands work on threading the rope around her shins, making sure that she keeps her legs into this vulnerable and confining position.

"This work reminds me of dancing," the narration wasn't necessary as well and Fyuria narrows her eyes being forced to listen, "while tedious and most definitely demanding, if done right, one will be gifted with such a gratifying reception from the audience."

With a gleam in her emerald eyes, Luana pulls on the end of her rope, constricting Fyuria's shins together, reaffirming that her legs will remain in a lotus posture with her knees pointing outward. With one final expert knot, Fyuria's sitting position is finally sealed to Luana's liking.

"Oh come now, Fyuria, won't you give me an applause for my hard work?"

"Auhahu uhihfh ufh!"

Are the first few 'words' that Fyuria had attempted to let loose ever since she came to the realization that the bit wedged between her teeth are doing an adequate job keeping her ability to communicate unintelligible. Though the moments of silence had to be broken with such taunting coming from the Lucrellia idol. Though aside from a few garbled words and some futile struggling, Fyuria can't do much but take Luana's mocking into full view. With the expert way Luana had placed the ropes all over Fyuria's body, the Syrium should give her an applause since she isn't going anywhere at all except remain seated in this tent; bound, gagged, and unable to defend herself against Luana's attacks (vocal and physical). Though giving her rival praise for rendering her completely helpless isn't in her capability; besides, Luana knows that the way she tied Fyuria's hands behind her, the act of clapping them is completely out of picture. In fact any movement that can help Fyuria is taken away due to the bondage placed intricately and expertly all over her.

"I've said it before and I'll repeat it so that I may drive the point," the act of grazing her leather covered hand on Fyuria's bare legs forces the Syrium to test her bonds again, "you are absolutely breath taking like this, Fyuria: Helpless," from her thighs, Luana skims her hand on the hem of Fyuria's skirt, "quiet, and…" travelling farther up, Luana stops right in the middle of Fyuria's navel, grazing the form of the pink rope that is shaped like a diamond due to the rope work. "Away from Leonhardt."

Fyuria's eyes widen, "Ufh cehnhfihch ahnn funnihvihng fhchahihfhuch! I uhihnnn... I uhihnnn gehfh ufh fuch fhihch!"

At first Fyuria's constant effort in pulling and thrashing against the ropes were due to Luana's ominous touch, but the moment Leonhardt's name left her mouth, Fyuria's temper ascended to new heights which fuels her fatigued and unable body to fight fervently against the ropes that defined her posture. Such struggling causes Luana to lean away, half amused and half frightened. For a moment, it almost seemed like Fyuria would have had the strength to break free of her bonds; but of course such effort puts the Syrium back to her defeated posture, bowing her head and catching her breath as best she can through the leather bit between her lips.

"Oh don't be so sad," Luana taunts as she grabs another line of pink rope, "I don't intend to leave him without some sort of company. Nor do I intend to leave you without anything to think about, Fyuria."

Fyuria's facial expression is mixed with both anger and fear as Luana pulls on the pink rope with a devious grin in her face. It seems that her plans for Fyuria has yet to come to an end.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Lovers' War I

Chaos everywhere. The sound of blades clashing, spells being casted, men dying, and the unmistakable voice of Leo is the only thing Fyuria can hear. The enemy is losing morale and Fyuria can see it with every Gridamas soldier that comes her way. They fought with tenacity when the battle started, now they are desperate and sloppy which Fyuria takes advantage of without any mercy. The Grimadas had always been the Frontier's greatest threat because they did not see Syrium and Elves, or any other species worthy of the human race. The war is the physical product of their beliefs so because of that, Fyuria shows them no leniency. Rolling out of the way of a blade, Fyuria finds herself behind her enemy and real quickly, she slashes one dagger on his spine causing the soldier to fall down in an agonizing pain.

_"They harbor no feelings of mercy for what they have done!" _Another attempts a desperate killing blow that didn't succeed just like many before. _"They are all the same! Grimadas dogs!"_

Her blade slashes across the soldier's throat letting blood spill everywhere. With that body falling to the ground, Fyuria's eyes wanders to Zerva's direction who is also having very little trouble gashing his scythe through his opponents. A small smile forms on Fyuria's face watching her brother get his pleasure through vengeance. They have lost so much and Zerva somewhat feels responsible for the loss of so many of their friends and family after all he was the male of the household and with so many Syriums dying, Zerva takes it upon himself at times to carry the burden of their deaths. Fyuria almost became part of that burden until _he_ came… the Golden Leo.

Out of nowhere, Leonhardt deflected an attack from a Grimadas soldier that somehow managed to stumble upon Fyuria's blindside. Disarmed with the effort of the Golden Leo, Fyuria finishes him off by running straight through the soldier with both her daggers gutting through him. Seamless and almost like magic, her blades did their damage and the soldier fell leaving Fyuria to stare at Leonhardt for a few moments.

"You alright?"

Those words came out of him again and Fyuria finds herself blushing before responding with the same tone she always does when he asks.

"Cease your foolish concerns, Leo!" Fyuria looks away and focuses her attention on the next target. "We have much to do rather than lick our wounds in the middle of the battle!"

Despite her words, Fyuria can't help but keep her eyes on Leonhardt for a few more moments. Of course she immediately had to tear them away from him the moment she heard a signal from Elaine. Almost immediately, Leonhardt runs to Elaine and they break through the enemy lines, subduing the man called Largen before going after the one called Braham. For those moments, Fyuria could only watch as the Golden Leo gives his praise to the woman who joined them not too long ago. Stuck in the moment of staring at the two, Fyuria's body goes into auto mode against any attacks coming her way. Apparently Leonhardt knew Elaine from his days of being a Grimadas soldier and from what was insinuated, the two have a history… and for some reason, that doesn't bode well with Fyuria as if she is _jealous_ of the two of them being so close. With eyes narrowing and suddenly refocused on the battle, Fyuria evades an attack and finds herself on a rampage, hacking and slashing through her assailant's chest plate until finally she gives one last slash and ending the soldier's life. Standing, panting, and completely overtaken by her rage, Fyuria barely notices that the fight is indeed over; they have won.

"I'm not sure how to take your style, Syrium," that voice, Luana's voice, Fyuria hates it with a passion, "it's lacking some finesse and somewhat all over the place."

Fyuria faces Luana immediately causing her long pigtails to swoosh behind her with such an abrupt movement. Her face conveying every bit of anger she has for Luana and of course from the sight of Leonhardt and Elaine being so close.

"Do not speak to me unless you fancy my boot stepping on your face!"

A fake gasp is what comes out of Luana as a response to Fyuria's threat. Of course it serves only to infuriate the Syrium even more and the fact that Luana even adds in a giggle after doesn't alleviate the tension in this heated moment.

"Darling! Darling! You've overworked yourself for reasons that are easily fixed! Please, let's just wash away this bad blood!"

"Listen closely, Doll," Fyuria steps in front of Luana who is still smiling deviously as Fyuria speaks, "I'd rather rinse your blood off my blade after I have—"

"Ladies! There is no need to strain your lovely faces with such bickering!"

Winfield, who was shooting down opponents from across the way saw the tension rise up between the two and decided that stepping in between them would be the best option. Though he finds that Fyuria's rage is far from calming down with anything he can say so he ends up on his knees, clutching his stomach from her knee slamming into his stomach.

"And you," Fyuria screams at him. "Do _NOT_ put your slime anywhere near me again! This doll may enjoy being serenaded with the likes of you but not me!"

"Oh… young… Lady…" Winfield tries to say through the pain and the lack of air, "… I meant… no harm…"

"You really are an untamed creature, aren't you, Fyuria?" And those were the words that Luana needed to say to instigate Fyuria.

With a burning hatred evident in her stance, Fyuria rushes towards Luana with her daggers in tow, ready to strike. Luana prepared her weapon as well with that same smile etched in her face despite the danger her rival brings forward. The battle would be gruesome but something cold and potent brings both women to stop in their tracks.

"This is hardly the time," a voice pierces through the moment and both women turn their attention towards Dyshana who is watching them with a stoic expression, "the others may have subdued Largen and Braham, but this battle is far from over."

"My apologies," Luana speaks first with a warm and friendly tone, "Fyuria had an itch that needed some attention. I was merely extending my hand."

Of course Luana's jovial attitude doesn't bode well with Fyuria and she responds accordingly. "I will—!"

"Your quarrel is detrimental and I suggest that we support Leonhardt rather than perpetuate this foolishness."

Unlike Winfield who suffered Fyuria's wrath, Dyshana merely walks between them, pass Winfield, and somehow manages to decrease the possibility of a physical altercation. While still angered, Fyuria found it in her to sheath her weapons while keeping an attentive eye on Luana who also made an effort to put her own weapons away.

"She frightens me at times."

Luana says nonchalantly about Dyashana before following the green haired woman leaving Fyuria clenching her fists. While Luana had been a thorn on her side, it seems that much of Fyuria's anger derives from the arrival of Elaine whom Leonhardt gives a lot of attention to. As if it wasn't enough that Leonhardt even gave Luana his attention, now here comes another woman who seems to have a deeper connection with him than Fyuria and Luana. Letting out a prominent 'hmph', Fyuria stomps forward.

_"Why should I care?!" _Fyuria admonishes herself. _"He may have turned against the Grimadas but that doesn't make him worthy to pester me with these… foolish thoughts."_

* * *

The rest of the battle wasn't much of a challenge considering the two leaders fell. Though to Fyuria's dismay, Braham got away leaving only Largen to be their prisoner. Unlike Braham, Largen seems to comply in a way that was too beneficial for Leonhardt's cause and despite Fyuria's protests of trusting a Grimadas so easily, the group came to a general consensus that trusting Largen was beneficial. The fact that Elaine and Largen has some kind of respectful rapport makes Fyuria's stomach turn and her eye twitch of anger; so much anger in fact that Fyuria had to step out of the meeting and enjoy the fresh air while looking over the fortress. It won't be long until they start moving so she might as well enjoy some calamity while she can.

"Is something amiss, Fyuria?"

Fyuria didn't need to turn around to know that it's Zerva. She knows his voice too well. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"That was an asinine question, I know we suffered but, something else bothers you."

"What does bother me isn't an adequate conversation for times of war," Fyuria answers coldly, leaning forward and resting her arms on the ledge.

"I see."

Zerva says nothing for a few moments as he himself enjoys the out doors despite the scent of fire and battle. He takes a quick glance at his sister who seems to be lost in the distance; her eyes conveying that her mind seems to wander at something far more than the upheaval of war.

"You bring that doll he bought for you everywhere," Zerva finally breaks the silence, "I sometimes forget that you are but a child. A doll in your belongings isn't so far fetched."

"What kind of statement is that, brother?! I am not a child!"

"It was not meant to insult or ridicule, Fyuria."

"Well, it did and I hope you retract that statement."

While both Zerva and Fyuria have their anger issues, it's clear that Fyuria is angered easily with some of the most miniscule things; some aren't even meant to arouse anger out of her and with a smile, Zerva knows this.

"There is that certain innocence in you that adheres to a happy ending princess."

Fyuria's eyes narrows even more, "You are not making things better."

"You feel for that human. In many ways I can see why."

"Feel?"

"Leonhardt is a testament that there might still be hope for the relationship between humans and Syriums. Because of his act of betraying his country, he gave hope to our war and is now rallying support; admittedly, far more than I had accomplished."

The mention of his name and the word 'feel' puts Fyuria in a deep thought; events of her endeavors with him and the group starts to bombard her and she can't help but blush at some of the things that had transpired. Though noticing that Zerva was watching her expressions change, Fyuria quickly reverts back to angry and defensive persona that she puts up.

"Why are we speaking about this?! And please, Zerva! Perhaps your head needs a bit of healing! Have you seen Ellis since the battle?"

"With so few friends and no family, I would hardly think that concealing things from one another would be prudent."

Blinking a few times, Fyuria lets out an exasperated sigh and leans turns her body around so that the ledge would support her back as she stares towards the opposite direction where the aftermath of the battle is more prominent. A feeling for the former Grimadas General truly exists and part of her truly hates it.

"What does it matter, Zerva? We may have a cordial rapport but I am Syrium, he is human. It won't work. And there has to be feelings reciprocated regardless of our race," Fyuria can feel her eyes starting to water despite herself, "but it is quite clear that there is nothing there but an asinine syrium girl's wish to be given the same emotions in return."

As quickly as she can, Fyuria composes herself by standing tall and once again giving the façade of a strong and angry warrior instead of what she really is: lonely, in need, and wanting. Zerva shakes his head slowly before standing straight himself. He walks towards Fyuria who looks away, not wanting to have eye contact with her brother.

"It is quite clear that you are encumbered with the past and rightfully so. In the beginning, I loathed that boy for the pompous way he stepped into our business as if he knew what our tragedy was like," Zerva speaks in a cold tone that gets Fyuria to at least give him her eyes, "and the way he sauntered so close to you as if you are his to protect and coax. While as your brother, some of those feelings will when he is around you never go away, however, I do believe that Leonhardt sees past all the fears, all the racial boundaries, and despite all the burdens he has to bear, he truly does reciprocate the feelings."

Patting Fyuria on the shoulder, Zerva starts heading back inside. Though pausing in his tracks, Zerva turns around one more time, "Admittedly, there are others who seem to seek his comfort and those feelings. And while there are many things I do not understand with his destiny, I do believe and feel that his conflict will end with one of you by his side. Who that somebody is—Vira-Lorr may be able to give you a better insight than I."

With those words lingering, Zerva leaves Fyuria. A small smile forms on the syrium girl's lips as she thinks of the words her brother left behind.

* * *

_Garana Wildland_

Luana was glad that the general consensus was to set up camp and rest. After the battle in Zelzagun Fortress, a little recuperation doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. Pleuron is a few ways ahead and the journey will be strenuous for everyone so rest is a must. Humming happily, Luana takes a stroll through the group of tents with soldiers stripping off their armor and/or tending to their wounds. Ellis and Vira-Lorr obviously doing their best with healing spells while the lower medics provide their own remedy. The smell of food being prepared invades Luana's nose while the unmistakable sound of men sharing victories parades her ears. To Luana, this is what she lives for and she can't wait for the day when the war between Rigulus, Frontier, and Grimadas finally ends so that she can finally—

"Fyuria," stopping on her tracks, Luana hears the voice of Leonhardt through a tent, "how are you feeling?"

_"This can't be right," _Luana tells herself as she cautiously walks towards the tent the voice is coming from, _"Leonhardt would be at his tent—resting… a prince would be lying down awaiting for his princess to pay him a visit and speak of his valiance after the last battle!"_

Peeking through the small opening of the tent, Luana's eyes widen as she witnesses her "Knight" digress off the script that she has written in her head. Of course the creature Luana has come to know as Fyuria responds accordingly to Leonhardt's kindness by brushing it off with her rude statements and selfish implications of needing more than just 'words' to tend to her well being. Luana finds this scene sickening and downright insulting; and for the the first time in her life, Luana feels a twinge of sadness—no—jealousy!

_"Fyuria is going to pay!"_

Luana's thoughts echoes, leaving a cold wind that even Fyuria feels in the back of her spine but quickly dismisses it as Leonhardt remains where he is with his ever so caring presence.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Lovers' War II

_Fuvemill Lake_

The night time sky are one of the many things that Fyuria uses to take solace in a world where her kind are prosecuted and in a time where war runs rampant across her once peaceful home. Home is in shambles now and so fighting for vengeance is the only thing keeping her afloat. Or at least it was for vengeance, now she isn't really quite sure. Something compels her to keep fighting that is stronger than revenge. What it is, she isn't really quite sure she is ready to confess to anyone.

"Leonhardt."

His name somehow escapes her lips and she finds herself blushing while attempting to silence herself, afraid that she may utter his name one out of habit. Then movements from behind take Fyuria away from her trance.

"There you are," speaking of Leonhardt; he is slowly approaching her from behind with that same caring voice. "Do you not feel cold?"

Fyuria turns to face him, not really understanding the nature of his question. The usual angry expression that is evident in her face isn't the one that meets him, instead it's a complacent and almost relieved look. Something that Leonhardt isn't used to.

"Eh? No. I am perfectly fine," aside from the confusion tugging at her, everything is as she says. "In fact the wind feels rather nice."

Leonhardt's reaction is somewhat confusing for Fyuria. For a moment she thought he looked down then up as if his eyes are studying her form.

"I see…"

Are the only two words he says, which somewhat mirrors his expression mere moments ago. Fyuria looks down unable to truly grasp the feeling that is boiling within her. The feeling only enhances as the awkward silence ensues and Leonhardt seems to just stare at her but quickly stares away whenever she returns the gesture. Finally she breaks the silence.

"…I-is there something you need?"

"Ah. I…" the confidence seems to be dwindling, or is Fyuria imagining things that she wants to imagine? "How have you been, of late?"

"Much the same as I always am, but perhaps I should be asking you that question. Are you alright?"

Despite the stoic expression Fyuria manages to put up, despite the words that she expressed about being '_the same_', deep down the Syrium knows **_nothing_** has been the same. Her thoughts are all filled with Leonhardt and it drives her insane. She had cursed herself for letting that strange woman, Dyashana, get near her, thinking that she may have put a spell on her; Something that makes her so compelled by the Golden Leo's presence.

"_It's a spell!_" she tells her self. "_He is human and I am Syrium!_"

"Ah, yes I…" Fyuria wasn't imagining things in regards to the lack of confidence that usually abides by Leonhardt's words. His tone is shaky and somewhat reserved for some reason. "It is nothing… Am I interrupting something? I only thought to perhaps enjoy a conversation…"

"I see…" were the only words that Fyuria could utter. "_What would he want to talk to me about…? And why…?_"

"I apologize. I shall leave now…"

Fyuria gasps at those words that left his mouth. Part of her wants him to simply just go and be on his way, but a bigger part of her truly wants more than that. Fyuria truly wants him to stay and perhaps she can find some answers to the confusion that are bombarding her very being. Deciding that she should make a move, Fyuria speaks up despite her ambivalence.

"Oh… well… if you are not otherwise engaged, perhaps you would take a walk with me?"

"Eh? A walk? For what purpose?" the question shocked Leonhardt as much as it shocked Fyuria for asking, though she seems confident in answering.

"To search for shooting stars."

Leonhardt pauses at Fyuria's statement. For a moment both the Syrium and the Golden Leo stare at each other, both obviously lost at each other's presence and their reaction. When he was able to, Leo responds which brings glee within Fyuria. The night was theirs and Fyuria couldn't be any happier. Though someone wasn't quite fond of how things are turning out. Observing form a distance, Luana huffs and walks away, completely 'satisfied' with what she had witnessed the last few days between the two. It truly is time for her to make a move.

* * *

_Next Day_

Bathing in the lake have never felt this cathartic despite Fyuria doing the same cleansing routine as she always has. It wasn't so much how she is bathing, it's the fact that this lake has some sentimental value after last night. While the meaning of Syrium legends may not have fully donned on Leonhardt, the fact that he stayed and watched the reflection of the sky on this very lake with her, and the fact that they even saw a shooting star together—Fyuria blushes at that thought and the feeling of warmth and other unexplainable sensation starts to bombard her very being. Though part of her feels rather silly for thinking that an old Syrium tale can truly define Leonhardt as her soul mate because they saw a shooting star together. The shade of red starts to deepen at the thought of last night and Fyuria would've been lost in her own thoughts for a long time if it wasn't for some out of place movements she hears not too far away. Scanning the area, Fyuria quickly realizes that the sounds made are from a group of goblins that happen to be walking to her direction. Without so much as wasting time, Fyuria jumps out of the water and rushes to where her daggers are, unsheathing them and quickly prepares for a fight. Though finding herself naked and completely unprepared, Fyuria knows that she must use her wits and not be reckless. A group of five goblins could prove fatal if not dealt with prudently. With a snarl that resembles laughter, the goblins attack the moment they saw her.

In no time, Fyuria clashes with one, feigning away from the goblin's blunt weapon before retaliating with her daggers, cutting its arm, forcing it to drop its weapon. The next one comes, and a strange aroma passes Fyuria's nostrils from being so close to the beast; she has slain more than a few in her lifetime and she doesn't recall goblins carrying a scent such as these ones carry. Then again, goblins and orcs haven't been acting the way they are since the strange events that are occurring so perhaps whatever magic are influencing them also influenced their scent? Having dabbled in the thought for too long, Fyuria guts one after avoiding its claws, sending the green beast down on its knees before kicking it away to die. Targeting her next opponent, Fyuria takes her next few steps towards it but her head suddenly feels heavy and her vision blurs momentarily. The moment of distortion causes her to stumble, leaving her open for an attack.

"The show merely started, dearest," a familiar voice comes out of nowhere, "now is not the time to rest!"

Out of all the people to help her in a tight spot it would be the person she least likes the most. However, if it weren't for the arrival of Luana, the Goblin's attack would have probably been lethal. Not only did Luana give Fyuria a moment's reprieve, she also evened out the odds. Two goblins had fallen thanks to Fyuria's efforts from earlier, but with her head reacting quite peculiar, Fyuria would definitely benefit from a little hand. A few slash here, a bit of unorthodox attack there, and with Luana applying the final blow on the last goblin, the battle is won leaving the two women panting, gripping their weapons, and all the while their bare skins are spotted from the blood of their kills. Taking a few more deep breaths, Fyuria turns to Luana who is not in her usual attire but scantily wearing lingerie that is oddly mirroring her usual color schemes.

"What are you doing here?" Fyuria finally breaks the silence as she drops her fighting stance to a more neutral one.

"In dire need for some cleansing, my dear! Whatever could I be doing here wearing these clothes?"

Fyuria takes a better look at Luana's choice of clothing and quickly realizes that she is in swimming attire. Of course a touch of sensuality would be part of Luana's choice for swimwear and artistically distributed colors that are of course adhering to her usual pink, black, and white color scheme. What Fyuria doesn't exactly want to say out loud nor exude in her expression is that Luana is rather attracting. The arrogant smile still lingers and the golden locks still neatly framing her hair, held up in the same black and pink bow. Her green eyes sparkling as she keeps a strong but seemingly concerned gaze at Fyuria.

"You were planning on swimming here?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Luana responds defensively. "This lake was the place I thought I would gain some privacy from Winfield's perversion!"

What Fyuria doesn't mention is that the lake now holds sentimental value after last night. Leave it to Luana to use it as a means to warrant her privacy. Of course little does Fyuria know that Luana is all too aware of what occurred in Fuvemill Lake and obviously picked the lake for the purpose of getting under the Syrium's skin. Though unfortunately for Fyuria, she has bigger things to worry about than the tainting of her newfound sentiment.

"Ooohh…"

"Fyuria!" Luana catches the Syrium as she stumbles forward, nearly falling to the ground. "Is something amiss?"

"I …. I do not… know…"

Luana had to drop her weapons to truly get enough grip to get Fyuria back to a standing and stable position. For a few moments, Luana stays close as Fyuria tries her best to settle her spinning head.

"Dearest, I think you need to rest," Luana's voice regains some of her glee, as Fyuria is at least able to stand on her own two feet. "Come, let me aid you."

"The gesture is appreciated, however I would rather find myself back in my own tent."

"While that might be sound," Luana catches Fyuria again, "logically, my tent is closer. And I happen to know some techniques to aid one to relax and feel much better."

In her 'short' life span(for a syrium), Fyuria can't exactly say she has felt this kind of abnormality. Something about the feeling makes her believe that the goblins are to be the ones to blame; after all, she didn't start feeling this way until she came across that small pack. Unable to manage standing on her own without leaning on to Luana, Fyuria nods reluctantly.

"Very well…" Fyuria's voice is now as low as a whisper, "but I need to gather my things."

"Do not fret! I'll carry them for you."

Doing as she says and hoisting Fyuria's things in one arm, Luana aids the weakened Syrium, leading her in a slow and cautious trek towards her camp. A small grin forms on the blonde dancer's lips as she looks back and catches a glimpse of the dead goblins.

"_She never suspected a thing_," Luana thinks to herself as her grin grows wider. Deciding that focusing on the task at hand should be priority, Luana keeps Fyuria's balance, leading her with careful footsteps towards her planned destination.

Fyuria won't openly admit it, but Luana's tent is quite welcoming. It's not like the tents that she has been sleeping in, in fact it doesn't seem like a tent at all. While it may fit a description in terms of size, aesthetically, it goes against everything that Fyuria has seen inside a tent. Decorated and furnished all too well with Luana's taste, Fyuria could almost roll her eyes with such fanciness but refrains from doing so for a myriad of reasons. For one, Luana's hospitality should not be spat on, especially when Luana had every right _not_ to offer such kindness. Not to mention, she finds herself in a rather relaxing position: lying down comfortably on her front while Luana is applying her gentle but soothing massaging touch. Rescuing her from goblins apparently wasn't enough for one day; giving Fyuria relaxation time would also be part of the good deed. The Syrium of course can't complain. It has been a long time since she has had any rest and recuperation and with the stammering headache that was bothering her, she needed as much of the said solace as she can take.

"Ooh.. mmm…" Fyuria lets out a slight moan as Luana's massages her. "… Right there…"

Luana doesn't say anything, instead she just responds by just applying more pressure and doing what she knows will hit the proper areas for Fyuria.

"You are quite good," the Syrium comments again. "A little bit lower…"

The affect of her plans had seeped itself into Fyuria's body far stronger than Luana had ever anticipated. She can feel knots and stress on every part of the Syrium's lithe body as she runs her bare hands through the soft skin. While all of this is particularly entertaining to Luana, the reason why she grins with such exuberance is the fact that it will all come to a full circle _soon_.

"Phew… oh, that feels good there…" as Fyuria says those words in a low and content tone, Luana's hands immediately shifts positions. "?! Wh—what are you doing?!"

Taking her by complete surprise, Fyuria is unable to react accordingly as Luana grabs both her hands and pulls them over her head and quickly starts binding them with coarse and strong cord. In a flourish, Fyuria's hands are bound together over her head and lashed to something strong, keeping her arms straight. Without so much of a moment's notice, Luana does the same to her feet, tying them together by the ankles and reciprocating the same procedure of binding them to the corner of the bed, forcing Fyuria's bare legs to straighten out. The whole ordeal did not take Luana any time to accomplish and with Fyuria being weakened and unprepared, the blonde dancer _barely_ broke a sweat from forcing the situation upon her. Enjoying what is in front of her, Luana trails her fingers from Fyuria's bare soles, calf, slithering it up behind her knee, and up higher, until finally she reaches for the hem of Fyuria's towel that is barely covering the Syrium's modesty.

"S-Stop… that tickles!" Fyuria exclaims with as much defiance as she can.

"I'll have to admit, you are beautiful, Fyuria," pulling the towel up, Fyuria's bottom is now unceremoniously displayed. "Beautiful and… tempting, I might add."

"Wh-what… is the meaning of this, you witch?!"

"And such a delight when you struggle so exuberantly."

Fyuria might be tugging on her bonds with as much effort as Luana states, however the result is fairly obvious that she isn't getting out. The rope work is superb and Fyuria had accomplished nothing but weakening herself even more. After a few moments of struggling, she stops and takes in as much air as she can before looking over with narrowed eyes to see what Luana is up to. Though almost immediately, she regrets what she sees and her wide eyes conveys the dread that takes over her defiance.

"But it's time to teach you a lesson, animal," Luana holds a wooden crop, giggling as she lets it hit the palm of her hand playfully. "You've been very naughty, you know that?"

"S-stop… don't you dar—aaaiiieeee!"

Luana struck Fyuria's naked behind causing the Syrium to jerk in her bonds, screaming in both shock and pain. After the sting had worked its way with her, Fyuria pulls on the ropes once more, glaring at Luana.

"How dare you!" Fyuria shouts with as much hate as she can muster. "When I get free, you shall suffer so much pain that you'd wish you never joined Leonhardt's cause!"

"Oh? Am I now?" Luana delivers another blow on Fyuria's bottom causing yet another howl of pain to echo. "Should I act frightened for you, dear?"

Luana lets loose another strike, and another, and by the third one, Fyuria is screaming from the top of her lungs. Tears forming and cascading down her cheeks and onto the bed while her bare bottom is now throbbing in a red shade. Luana giggles yet again, putting the crop down for a moment before walking in front of her helpless and _very_ angry captive. Meeting Fyuria's hateful eyes, Luana reaches for something, again adding a giggle, speaking with such jubilance as she finds herself mere inches from Fyuria's face.

"You're being too loud, dearest! I can't—"

"I WILL HURT YOU!" despite her fatigue, Fyuria manages to let loose her hate. "DO NOT THINK FOR A MOMENT YOU- AAAHHH! HEEEUUU!"

Too wrapped up with her rage, Fyuria was unable to realize that Luana had grabbed a bit gag and cleaves it between her lips. Forcing the vile leather object between her teeth took little effort and so Luana makes certain that it digs uncomfortably, pulling it tautly, digging it relentlessly into the corners of Fyuria's mouth. The result is of course what Luana wanted: _humiliating_, _incoherent complaints_, and of course it adds more _discomfort_ to an already distressed captive.

"Nupfh meh gu! Nupfh meh gu chihghfh nuuh ufh uhihffh!"

Fyuria's gag talk falls on deaf ears as Luana merely pets her in the head and proceeds walk behind her captive. Enraged and frightened at the next possible thing that could happen, Fyuria contorts herself to the best of her ability to catch a sight of Luana behind her. Once again the infamous crop is in Luana's grasp and Fyuria's struggles are renewed, pulling, twisting, and screaming to the top of her lungs only to find that she adds more stress to her already drained out body. Finding that this is the best time, Luana strikes her _hard_ once more.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"My dear little Fyuria," Luana chides as she pokes the Syrium's red cheeks with the tip of her crop, "you should stop straining yourself, you know."

Luana strikes once more and Fyuria throws her head up, screaming in fury. Drool escaping her gagged mouth as she lets loose her garbled complaint.

"No one is coming to rescue you," another strike, "and the reason is because they'll be looking at the wrong direction."

After those words, Luana strikes Fyuria one after another without any sort of pattern to the space in between. Some strikes are hard, others are softer, but regardless, the screams coming from her all equal the same amount of pain. Tears now streaming from her face and every time the crop comes down, drool joins the stream, further moistening the bed under her. The stinging pain is now burning and even the moment of reprieve from between Luana's strike only enhances the burning sensation. When finally Luana seems to have stopped her attack, Fyuria drops her head on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably both in anger and humiliation.

"Oh if you haven't guessed already, I planned that attack. Those goblins that my men and I caught were doused with a few toxins that… well," even Luana's hand touching Fyuria's behind causes the Syrium to groan through her gag in pain, "it did the job to make you such an easy catch."

Fyuria's reaction to the revelation isn't as lively as Luana hoped it would be, but she takes it as also a good thing since the initial _'beating_' with the wooden crop apparently took its toll on her. With a pleasant smile etched on her face, Luana takes the crop and walks in view of her captor. Using the end of the crop, Luana tilts Fyuria's chin upwards so that they could meet eye to eye.

"We're going to have lots of _fun_ and educational time together, Fyuria. I'm going to make sure you _remember_ that Leonhardt is _mine_," those words elicits a snarl from Fyuria. "I don't need animals trying to mark their territory on something that is already mandated by fate."

With those words said, Fyuria follows Luana with her eyes as she walks behind her again, out of view, and most likely about to do what she has been doing: continue to humiliate Fyuria. With a sound of a blunt item slashing across the air, Fyuria screams through clenched teeth against the bit as she is stuck once again; with the first strike resuming, another follows, and another, until Fyuria is crying as much as she is screaming.

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Lovers' War III

Midafternoon is usually a great time to enjoy the sun—to bask in its warmth, take advantage of the heat while swimming in the cool waters, or perhaps just enjoy the peaceful stroll. At a time like this everyone should be enjoying it; at least everyone who isn't involved with the chaos of the war. Darkness spreads and just about every thought of _peace_ is disturbed. For the beautiful blonde woman who has spent quite a bit of time tied to a wooden pole, the idea of peace probably hasn't existed for a while. Especially when she has goblins stalking her and she is completely helpless to defend herself.

"_Act the part_," she tells herself, "_you are a damsel. You need rescuing," _her hands twitch above her, writhing violently despite the ropes holding them firmly together. "_Well I suppose there is no acting needed now! I truly am the part!" _giggling would hardly be fitting in a situation like this, but she giggles anyways, biting down on the knot between her teeth as she does so. "_Silly you, Luana! You made yourself the damsel in distress!_"

There should be little humor for a young woman tied to a dead tree in the middle of the forest, especially when there are a swarm of goblins closing in on her. Their eyes glinting with sadistic joy while some of their tongues flickering between their unevenly shaped fangs. No one knows if these creatures take prisoners since they are known to just beat their victims to death with whatever weapon they posses (for the most part, they are seen carrying a blunt weapon). If they did take prisoners, they didn't live long enough to tell and so Luana should be filled with terror—and part of her truly is. Stretched out by ropes holding her hands and feet to the wood, silenced by a cloth tied tightly between her lips, Luana is defenseless, thus giving her more incentive to _dread_ her situation. Again part of her is afraid, and even more so since her struggles to reach for her discarded weapons mere inches from her bound feet proved useless. Though the part of her that isn't dwelling in fear somehow finds some 'joy' in this. If one was around to look closely and see pass the strain the knotted rag applies on her face, one can see that there is a slight grin within the blonde's lips. Though there is no one around to see this damsel; one who isn't entirely distressed in her hopeless situation.

"There she is!" though someone seems to have found her and is now rushing to the scene. "Everyone, over here!"

A thunder spell strikes among the ranks of the goblins, knocking one or two off their feet. What follows after the magic attack are foot steps of armored individuals, and soon the goblins are left to turn their attention away from the pretty blonde dancer that is bound and gagged before them. As they should since Luana's allies are now upon them with prowess beyond their capabilities. First the Golden Leo himself breaks through the horde of goblins with his blade, slashing, and decimating any obstruction coming his way with ease. Ellis remains in the background with Vira-Lorr, conjuring magic left and right, hitting the goblins from afar. If any try to get close to the magic casters, the colossal larva, Borgnine protects them. Though he makes no effort to protect Winfield who is somewhat holding his own despite having to shoot down enemies from afar while evading incoming goblins.

"Luana!" Leonhardt calls to her as he cuts down a goblin to try and get to her.

"Nehu! Nuuk uufh!" with eyes wide and signaling with her head, Luana tries to warn the Golden Leo of an incoming goblin who somehow evades a spell. Though regardless if Leonhardt would've benefited from Luana's warning, the goblin falls as a bullet strikes it down. Giving Winfield a quick glance, Luana rolls her eyes as the womanizer gives her a wink. She can only ponder where his thoughts are wandering seeing a beautiful blonde Idol such as Luana in a position like this.

"I shall have you free soon," Luana turns her attention back to Leonhardt who is now in the act of freeing her as he stated. "Are you harmed?"

Luana could have answered Leondhardt with a gesture since he works on the ropes holding her hands first—gagged or not, Luana could have easily just nodded or shook her head but her eyes remained fixated on the man who seems to have a compelling energy about him. He is not an ordinary man and that much enamors Luana. With her hands freed, Luana shakes herself away from staring mindlessly at her rescuer and starts working on the cloth cleaved between her teeth.

"No, I am fine," working her jaw out from being strained for so long due to the gag, Luana replies. "Thank you for saving me, Leonhardt."

After rubbing her wrists to get the circulation back, Luana then tends to her ankles, which Leonhardt cut free just mere moments ago. Soon, she finds her weapons back in her hands as the Golden Leo hands them to her with care.

"What happened?" even his voice is caring, which of course brings nothing but happiness to Luana; his caring nature was one of the things that compelled her to take note of him.

"Bandits," she responds meekly, turning her eyes away from Leo's in shame, "they ambushed me and threatened to inflict some heinous things on me."

"Did they?"

"They didn't have the chance. It's quite ironic that the goblins arrived in time to scare them off…" Luana's face is completely beet red, thinking about the situation. Inevitably, her eyes wander back to Leonhardt's face who has his whole attention to her. "And you know the rest. Looks like you are my white knight after all!"

Blinking a few times, Leo's own face turns beet red as he stumbles on the words to say. "W-What…?"

"Oh Leo! You saved me!" Luana practically throws herself at Leo, wrapping her arms around his body, causing the former Gridamas soldier to almost stumble. "Thank you! The damsel you have saved is forever grateful!"

Leonhardt tries his best to reciprocate the gesture despite the awkward situation. Luana had always been eccentric with her ways and one could assume that a situation such as this would be no different. "We had best get back to camp and see to it that you are tended to."

"I would greatly appreciate that, Leo!"

As if she truly needed it, Luana uses Leonhardt as a support as they make their way towards the camp. Of course the Golden Leo thought nothing of it other than the usual peculiar and bold personality that Luana seems to have no problem exuding. To the others, especially to Ellis, it's somewhat agitating. Though Luana pays no mind to the young High Elf's glares; what does catch her attention is the way Dyshana is staring at her. The cold eyes watching with intent as if there was something else that was being insinuated behind the green haired woman's stoic expression. Feeling a cold shiver up her spine, Luana quickly buries her head on Leonhardt's chest as he leads her gently and diligently towards the camp. Though she can still feel Dyshana's purple following and taking a quick gander behind her, the feeling in her gut was correct. Dyshana was still staring with that foreboding look. Even the act of hiding behind Leonhardt does not help Luana from feeling so 'vulnerable'.

* * *

"You should be careful next time Luana," Ellis' tone of voice was calm and caring as she finishes healing Luana's strained skin, "going out without someone to watch your back is quite asinine."

"Perhaps you are correct Ellis," feeling the bruises on her wrists subside, Luana smiles at the young High Elf as she responds, "but not all of us are lucky to have a guardian like Borgenine."

Ellis takes a glance at Borgenine who stands as he always does: stoic and stone-like, giving very little care for anyone's comments about him, good or bad. With that, Ellis smiles sweetly at Luana before standing up and heading outside the camp; her said guardian following her.

"The young girl is right though!" then Winfield's voice pierces the moment, causing Luana to sigh inwardly. "Pretty girls like you shouldn't take pride in walking alone with the dangers lurking about!"

"I do so wish that the said dangers lurking about are as inept as you Winfield," with a smile on her face, Luana responds, "then I wouldn't be placed in such distressing situations."

Luana has a face of a gentle and noble woman, despite her being an orphan growing up. Also, for a woman who has slain many in her lifetime, her stature and demeanor doesn't show any of her blood filled accomplishment. Even now as she flashes her daggers at Winfield's direction, it's truly hard to take her as an intimidating presence; though Winfield knows better and he chuckles nervously as he takes a few steps away.

"Milady, I meant no harm!" with a sweet smile, Luana eases her hands away from her weapons. Of course Winfield saw this as another chance to make a snide comment. "But distressing situations are something you would find yourself enamored with if it means your knight in shining armor to rescue you."

The words may have been an act of sarcasm, but the fact that it did repaint the picture of how Luana always wants to be around Leonhardt makes the blonde Idol giggle like a little girl.

"Winfield this is no jesting manner," speaking of Leonhardt, the Golden Leo finally takes his eyes off the map on the table, "and Luana, Winfield and Ellis are right. You should not attract harm to yourself by venturing out alone. The land is volatile and teeming with danger. Skilled as you are, it's obvious that you can fall prey."

The warm smile on Luana's faces softens as Leonhardt's expression is rigid and authoritative—he speaks to her as a commanding officer and not as the knight as she dreams him to be. Still, the words were caring so she nods with a smile as a response.

"Your ways to cajole me are always appreciated, Golden Leo," after the words, Luana gives Leonhardt a gallant bow and makes her way out of the tent.

"Speaking of, Leo, any news of Fyuria's whereabouts?" Luana stops in front of the tent; her ears fully concentrated on the name that came out of Winfield's mouth.

"I'm afraid not. But Zerva is searching fervently for her."

The rest of the conversation that ensues becomes nothing but nonsensical noise for Luana. The thought of Fyuria, her location, and her condition are all that are swarming within the Idol's head. With a victorious grin etched on her face, Luana exits the tent, every step filled with mirth as if the forces of evil were banished right at that moment. Though savoring her victory quickly came to an abrupt stop as soon as Luana notices Dyshana in the corner of her eye with that same 'intimidating' look in her face. Having lost patience, Luana finds herself stomping towards Dyshana's direction, stopping mere inches from the green haired woman's presence.

"What?!" Luana's impatience is also quite evident in her tone of voice. "What is it that compels you to gawk at me as if I'm some kind of—"

"We all have our place in this war," Dyshanna interrupts calmly. "Yours, Fyuria's, and Elaine's fate are all intertwined."

Luana had always deemed Dyshanna as peculiar with her mannerisms, words, and her purpose. Though she never did bother to question voluptuous woman's purpose until now. While Dyshanna does provide great wisdom, Luana had always thought her words were unnecessary most of the time. Not only that, for someone who supposedly has great power, Luana had never seen Dyshanna participate in a single battle, which of course agitates the Idol to no extent, especially with how everyone seems to pay her respect that she doesn't seem to deserve. And with the words Dyshanna decided to share, Luana finds herself despising her even more.

"Do you have a reason to share those words, Dyshanna?"

"You cannot alter destiny, Luana. Fyuria's fate is not bound to your impetuous decisions."

There was something in Dyshanna's words that implies that she _knows_ and Luana doesn't take kindly towards it. "What are you insinuating, Dyshanna?"

"I am not implying; I am merely stating that you should put an end to your childish impulse," of course being called a 'child' doesn't give Luana a reason to calm down. "You can squander your skill, create scenarios to your advantage like today, but they are as frivolous as your petty rivalry. The battle ahead will encumber the best of us; we will need to be in full strength."

Luana stares at Dyshanna in disbelief. At one hand, it could very well be that she is speaking of other things—perhaps the strange woman is admonishing Luana for her constant need to flaunt herself all over Leonhardt. Many have stated that her constant need for the Golden Leo's attention will be her downfall. Though it's quite transparent that Dyshanna is stating that she is aware of the _truth _behind the event that was set up for Idol's rescue. What's even more unsettling for Luana is that Dyshanna might even know what happened to Fyuria based on her words.

"I never can quite comprehend what you are talking about, lady," Luana responds, putting as much of her acting in play to hide the fact that she had just been called out of her scheme. "Now if you are done speaking riddles, I have something _very_ important to attend to. Like how to _help_ Leonhardt win this war!"

With an arrogant gesture of turning her back, Luana walks away from Dyshanna. In other circumstances, this might not be the best idea, but Luana is playing on a gambit that the green haired woman will not act on her confrontation— and she was right.

"We cannot let our selfish desires addle us from our one _true_ goal."

Luana wished that Dyshanna would have acted rather than talked; the words she sprouted out gave Luana more reason to 'get her out of the way'. Trying not to let her anger show, especially when one of her soldiers is walking up to greet her, Luana takes a deep breath and acknowledges his presence.

"What news?"

"The beast is still asleep, my lady."

Luana told her men to refer to Fyuria as 'beast' for reasons of spite _and_ being able to discreetly talk about her prisoner without attracting too much attention. Though Luana had always enjoyed talking down about Fyuria, so hearing her own men refer to the syrium as a beast is more than gratifying.

"Good. But I need you to take care of someone."

"Yes, my lady?"

"That woman I was just talking to," Luana smiles deviously as she continues speaking, "I need her _taken_ care of."

There was a moment of pause but Luana's soldier bows and walks away. Luana has a lot of things in mind to 'make' things go her way and distractions are something she doesn't entirely need. Confident in the coming events, Luana walks with a glee in every step as she makes her way to attend to 'business' concerning the war—after that she's going to check on her 'special guest' who is most likely going to be furious when she wakes up.

* * *

The rest of the world means nothing in the darkness. One can take solace within the void, cut off from the world and given the chance to completely forget about what is going on. But it only lasts for a few more moments until one retains the events prior. For Fyuria, regaining consciousness isn't entirely something she would consider as pleasurable. In fact, the throbbing sting she is feeling on her rear, the discomfort between her mouth, and the fact that her limbs aren't reacting as they should, Fyuria quickly realizes that the situation is exactly the same as when she fell out of consciousness: humiliating. Still bound to the bed that Luana lured her to 'get a massage', Fyuria's memories of the degrading events of being spanked starts to come back immediately. Her throbbing rear end helps Fyuria remember every vehement strike Luana gave her and every hatred Fyuria held back for the sake of the 'cause' are now unrestrained. The moment they crossed path with the conniving Idol, Fyuria _knew_ she was going to be troublesome. Suffice to say with the predicament she finds herself right now, the syrium has more than enough reasons to conclude that she was right.

"... ahh... pfahihn..."

Fyuria utters through her bit gag as the small movement of lifting her head causes her to rekindle the punishment from Luana. As soon as Fyuria manages to regain some of her bearings, she scans the room, looking around as best as she can despite the limited movement she is allowed. The first thing in her mind is to make sure that she is alone and luckily she is; at least inside the tent she is. Outside she can hear movements and mild conversations, but no one seems to know that she regained her consciousness. _No sign_ of Luana either. Fyuria knows that this is the time to move; whatever plans the deceptive Idol has, it would be prudent for her to try and gain her freedom before her captor comes back. The first order of business is to test her hands and a few twists and pull, Fyuria is reminded of their strength. She can feel the cord biting into her skin and most likely bruising her already tender wrists. Though Fyuria remains persistent, constantly wiggling and twisting her hands in hopes of finding some weak point; eventually she finally finds some slack, but by now she can feel the fatigue and the stress of her struggling taking its toll so she simply stops.

_"__She will pay," _Fyuria thinks to herself as she catches her breath. _"I will expose her to Leonhardt and to everyone! They will learn of her true colors!"_

Fueled by the thoughts of what was done to her, Fyuria reengages her attempt to escape with more vigor. With fewer tactics than before, the syrium tugs in every way possible against her wrist binds, biting on her gag as the pain increases against her skin during the process. Ignoring the agitation eventually paid off and Fyuria's right hand slips off the loosened ropes. Luana might have done an adequate job to secure her, but she didn't do enough to truly keep Fyuria for a great length of time. With her right hand free, the syrium eventually slips frees her left hand, then proceeds the awkward task of untying her ankles, which were fortunately less secured than her hands. Fully freed from being grounded on the bed, Fyuria quickly gets to her feet, ignoring her aches and stiffness on her body from being forced in a position for some time. With her limbs free, Fyuria dislodges the vile bit between her lips—though the frantic way she went about doing it caused it to be a longer task than it should have been.

"Ack!" wiping the drool off her mouth and chin, Fyuria immediately focuses on her clothes and weapons that are still nicely bundled in the corner. Luckily, Luana didn't think that she would escape, thus why her equipment was not even locked away. _"You're not as clever as you thought, princess." _

Fyuria makes haste on putting on her clothing, mindful and ready in case anyone enters the tent. When finally fully geared, Fyuria arms herself with one of her daggers, keeping another hand free as she stealthy makes her way to escape. The lack of guards outside the tent made it easier, and not to mention that the campsite is hardly occupied; lucky for Fyuria that the war has strained every ally's manpower, thus why sneaking through an easier task. Though Fyuria quickly had to resort to proper hiding as she notices a group of riders arriving—the one in lead is none other than Luana, riding in a white horse, and with that grin on her face. Fyuria can feel herself gripping her dagger tightly and instinctively reach for the other, though she stops herself, knowing that she can't face Luana now with all of her soldiers fully aware. No doubt that the Idol will make her way to 'taunt' Fyuria who should still be in the tent that she was left in; Fyuria has to wait until some of the guards turn away from the main road. A scenario not exactly to her advantage because as soon as it's discovered that Fyuria isn't where she's supposes to be, everyone will be on high alert. Still, this is her only chance and she has to hide even for a few moments so that she isn't depending on crates to hide her. Walking towards the nearby tent, Fyuria quickly slips herself inside; unaware that the tent she chose isn't exactly 'safe' for all intent and purposes.

"Huunuuh," a low and muffled voice coming from behind quickly forces Fyuria to turn around, and prepare for a fight. Though the sight that greets her is something she wasn't expecting at all.

"Dyshanna?!"

Sitting in the middle of the tent and tightly bound to a wooden pole, Dyshanna seems to be part of Luana's conniving schemes. A bit of a nerve wracking sight since the mysterious woman always exudes an intimidating aura about her; despite not lifting a finger once during a skirmish, Fyuria can sense something within the voluptuous woman that bodes ill for anyone who dares attack her. At least that's what Fyuria thought, but seeing her so helpless and 'defeated' in her bonds seems to refute what Fyuria concocted in her head about Dyshanna. Regardless of preconceived notions, the woman is now another captive of the deceitful Luana and Fyuria can't have that. Running to her side, the syrium immediately works on the cloth tied over the woman's mouth.

"Let us speak about this when we escape," Fyuria immediately tells Dyshanna as soon as the gag is loosened, "and be still, I shall have you free in a moment."

"To truly free yourself, you two must bury this petty rivalry," having pushed the wad of cloth stuffed in her mouth, Dyshanna does not take heed to Fyuria's words. "Luana is angry, confused, and would need some convincing in order to truly see _what_ is at stake."

Fyuria flinches in her effort to cutting Dyshanna's bonds. The words are _appalling_ as they are ridiculous. Clicking her tongue, Fyuria decides to try and ignore those words for now. Cutting the ropes is the priority; one that seems to be a bit more of a task than she thought.

"I can't believe it," Fyuria's dagger is hardly making a difference despite the effort she keeps putting into cutting them. "She enchanted the rope!"

"Of course I did, silly!"

Fyuria's heart sank the moment she hears Luana's voice from behind; standing up to face her captor doesn't exactly help the dread as she catches the sight of the Lucrellia Idol and her guards blocking the entrance.

"Kidnapping me was a mistake on its own, Luana," despite the situation, Fyuria tries her best to maintain her defiance, "but taking Dyshanna captive will definitely earn you the same treatment as some Grimmadas dog!"

One hand inching its way towards her sheathed dagger, while the other still gripping tightly at the weapon already drawn, Fyuria knows that the situation is bleak and yet she is prepared to fight regardless. Luana sees this and she can't help but let out a giggle while she signals her soldiers to relax—she signals them to relent from drawing their weapons as she takes a step forward.

"Grimmadas dog, you say? If I remember correctly, you once called Leo that, correct?"

Fyuria couldn't help but growl at Luana's attack—unfortunately, she's correct. Fyuria made it known that she didn't trust Leonhardt in the beginning and thought him to be the same as the ones who destroyed her home. Obviously things changed and Fyuria would do anything to take back all her hostility that she gave the Golden Leo.

"That is not important right now," with an eerily calm voice, Dyshanna speaks before Fyuria could respond, "what is important is that we move pass this and comprehend that the true enemy is beyond this miniscule bickering."

Both Fyuria and Luana break away from their confrontation and glance at Dyshanna's direction; both of them have an amalgam of shock and agitation etched in their faces.

"There was a reason I gagged her, dear Fyuria. That should have been the last thing you tried to do."

"The unfortunate truth to this, Luana," Fyuria turns her attention back to Luana, "is that you are hardly wrong for admonishing me for that."

Luana shrugs her shoulder before giving the signal to her men to deal with Fyuria. The moment they approach her, Fyuria deepens her stance and readies both her daggers for the inevitable fight. Luana cackles at the sight of the fatigued syrium standing up against the odds.

"Come now, Fyuria," Luana speaks, projecting her amusement, "I don't want you harmed. It would be quite a shame to make this worse than what it actually has to be."

Clicking her tongue, Fyuria assesses her situation. Luana is a threat and have fully armed guards on her side. Closed area and not enough room for Fyuria to use her speed. The duress from her 'massage' is still taking a toll on her, and not to mention that Dyshanna is now a factor—the woman being a part of Luana's scheme does complicate the idea of escape even more than it already was. No matter how Fyuria goes about this, it can't possibly be something that will be to her advantage.

"Every moment of this foolishness is detrimental," and once again Dyshanna speaks, "you two are chosen for a reason and you cannot escape that fate."

Rolling her eyes, Luana signals one of her soldiers toward Dyshanna, which Fyuria didn't respond kindly to—she brandishes her daggers at the man, once again causing more tension; weapons drawn and warriors ready, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Fyuria, do not be reckless."

She hears Dyshanna and admittedly, what her stoic expression is insinuating is clear as much as Fyuria hates it. With a heavy regret and loss of pride, Fyuria softens her stance before tossing her daggers at Luana's feet. The sign of Fyuria's surrender immediately gave Luana's men the incentive to proceed in detaining the syrium. In a moment's notice, hands are now upon her, forcing her arms behind her.

"Use the special colored rope, gentlemen," Luana pitches in and not a moment later, Fyuria can feel her hands being bound behind her with the 'special color rope' that the Idol was talking about, "this beast deserves nothing but the _best_ treatment!"

Dyshanna isn't spared the said _treatment_ either since the wad of cloth she spat out earlier is now being forced back in her mouth and secured with the same cloth; tighter than before it would seem. Hearing Dyshanna's small grunts under the reapplied gag and feeling her own freedom being taken away, Fyuria glowers at Luana who is now enjoying the fact that Fyuria's weapons are in her grasp.

"You won't get away with this!"

At Fyuria's words, Luana responds with a devious smile before walking to the syrium and stopping mere inches from her rival's face. "Clichés will not grant you a point towards Leonhardt's heart, beast. Besides, if I were to take a gander at this situation, I'd say it's _you_ and our unnerving friend over here who won't be getting away. At least not until I convince you to leave my White Knight alone."

With those words hanging in the air, Luana gives Fyuria a wink before she herself takes a coil of rope—pink in color and with an obvious purpose of restricting Fyuria even more. Something inside tells Fyuria that Luana has every intention to make sure that escape is going to be _a lot_ harder, if not impossible compared to last time. Judging from the way her hands are already tautly tied behind her, the grin etched on Luana's face is as foreboding as it is agitating and Fyuria is helpless against whatever plans her jealous-filled captor has in store for her.

**To Be Continued. **


	5. Lovers' War IV

"On the ground, beast."

Fyuria bites the leather bit cleaving her lips as Luana's demand echoes in her ears. The Syrium wants nothing more than to beat the life out of her rival, but there are more than enough factors weighing down against her. Having her hands tied behind her is definitely high on the list—she can't do much but clench her fists uselessly and fighting with them restrained the way they are will not bode well for Fyuria. Even if she was untied, the fact that she will be going against Luana's brigade and putting Dyshana in danger does not promise much for her. And that's another thing: Luana is holding someone captive and _used_ Dyshana against Fyuria. Admittedly, Fyuria wasn't even aware that Luana had it in her to use a hostage. That opinion changed the moment Luana took it upon herself to kidnap Fyuria and now Dyshana.

"I said _down_, beast!"

"UUUMMM!" Fyuria growls angrily as she feels herself kicked down by Luana, landing painfully on her front due to the Idol's force.

"All your complaining does nothing for you, Fyuria," as Luana continues to take another set of pink rope, Fyuria struggles to get into a more dignifying position on the ground. Having her rear end stick up (and barely covered due to her skirt riding up) doesn't exactly make her feel any better about her situation. "Now I must really question the idea of your attire, dearest. Must you really resort to such despicable flaunting to catch a gentleman's attention?"

"I nihn NOP fahffh Nehu'ch ahfhfehnfhihun pfehfahuceh uf fhahfh!" Fyuria responds bitterly against her gag as she squirms about to get into a comfortable position.

"And you must truly work on your communication, beast. Amongst other things," Fyuria pays little mind to Luana's condescending remarks; she has bigger concerns like how Luana is now upon her with the ominous pink rope in hand. "Now as much as this will keep you humble as you should be, beast, these nice patterns I am going to place on you will give your detestable attire more contrast," action is immediately taken by Luana as soon as she uttered those words. Soon Fyuria has no choice but to watch as more ropes are applied on her upper body; more specifically, above her breasts. "And that chagrinned expression only adds more to your delightful situation, beast."

A growl comes out of Fyuria's gagged mouth as Luana pulls on the knot. The discomfort is the last thing Fyuria has to worry about since her arms are more secured now, pinned against her body thanks to the finished rope work. A single movement causes the coarse texture of the rope to rub against her exposed skin; Luana may have chosen a rather eccentric color for a rope, but she did not short hand the strength and the distress it gives. And short handing is far from over to Fyuria's dismay. Luana is not known for straying away from being overzealous—applying more ropes just below Fyuria's breasts, the golden haired Icon ensures that Fyuria's arms will not budge even for the most miniscule of movements; at least not without agitating the Syrium. Once again Fyuria glowers at Luana since the rope work is also for visual décor for the purpose of pleasing the captor and degrade the captive.

"Now, now, don't get overly worked up! We still have some work to do! Though I believe with how silent Dyshana has been, I am willing to surmise it is due to being awestruck at your make over, Fyuria!"

Rolling her eyes, Fyuria lets out a huff, not even bothering to try and give a garbled vocal response. Dyshana had always been few and far between words, and even when she did speak, they are convoluted and hardly worth Fyuria's time to decipher. Not to mention, Luana gagged the green haired woman; not that it truly matters. Though it has been rather eerie that Dyshana has not taken her eyes off of the scenario—Fyuria might have decided that it was due to the fact that the woman was bound to the pole and her situation forces her to witness Fyuria's humiliation, but the fact that those purple eyes never blinked once, it insinuates things far more than Fyuria would like to think. It is almost as if she is entranced with Luana's rope application.

"Uuuuuuuuh!" Fyuria shrieks, completely taken by surprise by Luana's pull on the ropes being added on her bare stomach. Glancing down, Fyuria finds herself even more perturbed as her captor has taken full joy in making her helpless body into an artwork. "_No! NO! No!" _Fyuria screams in her mind as Luana continues to thread the ropes until she forms a 'diamond' like shape in the middle of Fyuria; two loose strands hang ominously on the blonde's hand and Fyuria can only stare despondently, hoping that it would not lead to somewhere Fyuria will loathe tremendously.

"You will have to be still for this next part, beast—"

"Uun'fh ufh UMMM ufh CMNNM!" with rage and horror being her source of energy, Fyuria fights fervently with the only free limbs she has: her legs. Kicking about, Fyuria manage to shove Luana backwards, which resulted to Fyuria toppling over herself and falling on her side, truly helpless even with so much vigor.

Recovering from Fyuria's desperation, Luana quickly regains control of the ropes and puts all her weight on the Syrium. "Oh for the love of the gods!" she glowers at the trussed up Syrium, putting more weight on Fyuria's backside with her knee. "Do not make this harder for me! I do not believe a beautiful Idol such as myself deserve any harassing for finishing her art!"

Fyuria screamed through the bit as the pain intensifies once more due to Luana pushing more weight. She wants desperately to get free; her bound hands pulling against wildly, conjuring all the might she has to try and gain the freedom she so needs. But at the behest of her own pain tolerance and the logic that she is truly helpless, Fyuria gives in, slumping on the ground and surrendering herself to her sadistic captive.

"Good little beast," Luana taunts as she lets a few moments settle in before taking her weight off. "Now, where were we before we were rudely interrupted?"

Deep breaths in through the nose and out through her obstructed mouth. Fyuria tries what she can to gain some of her equilibrium; clearly she is discombobulated through the pain of the mental and emotional torture. Helpless, angry, and afraid, Fyuria can only turn her head in fright as Luana is once again upon her, taking the strands of rope that are left untied. Retaining that devious smile, Luana gives Fyuria a wink before pulling them between Fyuria's legs, which results to them pressing against Fyuria's womanhood. Despite the protection of her undergarment (which is now in plain view thanks to her short skirt riding up), the Syrium can still feel the torture. Biting her gag is the only other way she can try to fight off the pain and the unwanted sensations the rope is forcing her to feel. With the thin undergarment offering very little against the aggressive way Luana is grinding the rope, the sensations are beyond Fyuria's ability to ward off. What makes it even more of an insult is the fact that the crotch rope is bound to Fyuria's wrists which means that _any_ movements, intended or not will definitely aggravate her womanhood. Suffice to say, Luana is making every rope have a purpose aside from the obvious use of binding her.

"Okay beast, time for your training wheel," for a moment Fyuria was too lost in her own discomfort to pay attention to Luana. When the Syrium finally gained some sort of 'comfort', what she sees her blonde captor holding is something that does not seem to bode well. "Oh this? Do not give me that look, Fyuria. It is not as bad as it looks."

A shiver pervades from Fyuria's spine at the sight of the stick that Luana is holding. It might be for the use of spanking her or something else. Regardless of what it will be used for, Fyuria knows it will not be good for her. Even Dyashanna who has been awfully still the whole time finally let out a weak whimper under the cloth over her mouth. Both Luana and Fyuria give the voluptuous woman a glance before going back to the matter at hand. Of course for Fyuria, it isn't the most comforting matter to have Luana wedge the stick between her thighs. In fact, it is a painful feeling with both ends of the stick hitting her exposed thighs. The sensation does not get any better as Luana starts to connect them to Fyuria's legs with the same pink rope. The purpose is quite obvious and even more degrading. With the bar tautly tied between her thighs, Fyuria's legs are splayed wide open causing her to expose herself and inadvertently, allow the crotch rope to move deeper within her folds. Groaning between her bit, Fyuria narrows her eyes even more as Luana has artistically covers the bar entirely in pink rope, giving the illusion that it is just mere rope that is forcing Fyuria to spread her legs. If only that was the end of it. With Luana forcing her to a seating position, it is quite obvious that there are more tricks up on the Idol's sleeve. As if feeling utterly exposed and having the rope grind against her in simple movements wasn't enough, the fact that Luana is still _not done_ gives Fyuria more things to fume over—something to writhe helplessly against despite her anger. Though her squirming about does not last long; Luana is now forcing her feet crossed together by the ankles, which of course would be the position that her captive would want her feet to remain in.

"This work reminds me of dancing. While tedious and most definitely demanding, if done right, one will be gifted with such a gratifying reception from the audience," the narration was something Fyuria has been forced to listen to, which of course is just as annoying as Luana's expertise in rope work. And to Fyuria's dismay, her captor had enjoyed every moment, obvious by all the words she has sprouted out and all the jubilance in her movements. Speaking of jubilance, there is a gleam in Luana's emerald eyes as she pulls on the end of the rope, which grinds against Fyuria's shins, forcing her feet together in an awkward crossed position, which in turn forces her knees to awkwardly point outward. While seated, Fyuria is in a very vulnerable and confined position; also there is that discomfort of feeling undignified with her legs splayed out the way they are. "Oh come now, Fyuria, won't you give me an applause for my hard work?"

"Auhahu uhihfh ufh!"

Despite how humiliating it is to try and talk through her bit, Fyuria just could not take it anymore. She has been relatively silent, minus the few grunts and groans but trying to talk has been out of the question. But the taunting from Luana was too much. The Syrium had to try and express her anger, futile as it might be. Though aside from a few garbled words and some futile struggling, Fyuria can't do much but take Luana's mocking into full view. With the expert way Luana had placed the ropes all over Fyuria's body, the Syrium should give her an applause since she isn't going anywhere at all except remain seated in this tent; bound, gagged, and unable to defend herself against Luana's attacks (vocal and physical). Though giving her rival praise for rendering her completely helpless isn't in her capability; besides, Luana knows that the way she tied Fyuria's hands behind her, the act of clapping them is completely out of picture. In fact any movement that can help Fyuria is taken away due to the bondage placed intricately and expertly all over her.

"I've said it before and I'll repeat it so that I may drive the point," the act of grazing her leather covered hand on Fyuria's bare legs forces the Syrium to test her bonds again, "you are absolutely breath taking like this, Fyuria: Helpless," from her thighs, Luana skims her hand on the hem of Fyuria's skirt, "quiet, and…" travelling farther up, Luana stops right in the middle of Fyuria's navel, grazing the form of the pink rope that is shaped like a diamond. "Away from Leonhardt."

Fyuria's eyes widen, "Ufh cehnhfihch ahnn funnihvihng fhchahihfhuch! I uhihnnn... I uhihnnn gehfh ufh fuch fhihch!"

At first Fyuria's constant effort in pulling and thrashing against the ropes were due to Luana's ominous touch, but the moment Leonhardt's name left her mouth, Fyuria's temper ascended to new heights which fuels her fatigued and unable body to fight fervently against the ropes that defined her posture. Such struggling causes Luana to lean away, half amused and half frightened. For a moment, it almost seemed like Fyuria would have had the strength to break free of her bonds; but of course such effort puts the Syrium back to her defeated posture, bowing her head and catching her breath as best she can through the leather bit between her lips.

"Oh don't be so sad," Luana taunts as she grabs another line of pink rope, "I don't intend to leave him without some sort of company. Nor do I intend to leave you without anything to think about, Fyuria."

"Mmmmppphh…" Dyshana whimpers again, this time with a bit more aggression behind her speech impediment. This causes Luana to give her full attention on the strange green haired woman; what her eyes catches is the rare sight of seeing Dyshana moving so much, struggling against the rope, twisting her body left and right, seemingly trying to pull her body free from both the rope and the pole that are keeping her body hostage.

"What is this? The enigmatic and rather useless woman is trying to deliver a message?"

Dyshana continues to struggle fruitlessly against her bonds, evoking more curiosity out of Luana _and_ Fyuria. To the Syrium's relief, Luana does take enough consideration to Dyshana's newfound plight to drop the next set of pink rope and walk away from Fyuria. _"Just how much more ropes can this witch add on?" _Fyuria asks herself as she watches Luana crouch over to Dyshana.

"I will take your gag off, but please do not speak in terms that are weird and evokes unsettling thoughts, understood?" Dyshana stops her squirming for a moment before giving Fyuria a quick glance and eventually giving her attention back at their captor. She nods once, calming down completely as she stares at Luana's emerald eyes. "Good. Now, what do you have to say?"

Luana's makes no effort to make the process of taking Dyshana's gag off a comfortable one. Having tied it tautly, Luana merely pulling on the cloth caused more ache for the green haired woman. Though at least she is now free to use her tongue to free her from the obstacle of being able to use her speech. Pushing off the cloth that was wedged within her mouth, Dyshana takes a deep breath before giving Luana a _very_ stern look. "You must stop this foolishness," Dyshana tells her with a voice so cold that it matches her expression.

"Oh? Why must I?" Luana responds condescendingly, cackling quite loudly as she speaks. "What foreboding message do you have to convey to us?"

Despite the discomfort of her current predicament, Fyuria listens, ever so curious as to what Dyshana will say now that will be relevant to cater to Luana's logic—_if she ever had one_. "There is a change amongst the dark army. One that causes them to have a motive under than instinct. Our current location has become their ideal location to attempt an ambush on our main forces."

"What does that mean? And what is the intention of telling me? Trying to implore for me to let you go? Or _let this_ beast go? I did not think lying was something you are capable of."

"My motives are simple. I am a guide. I am telling you now that this is below you or Fyuria; this is foolhardy to the real battle ahead."

A moment of thought is all that Dyshana gets from Luana. After that, the blonde Idol merely responds with a laugh so demeaning that Fyuria reverts back to struggling, mumbling more than enough vulgar words despite the bit gag.

"The _real_ battle ahead is won. Leonhardt and I will win this and you know it. Best you—" A deathly scream pierces the air and soon a few more follow. With eyes wide, Luana stares towards the exit before giving Dyshana a glare. "What is the meaning of this?"

"As I have mentioned, the dark army has deemed this location for the taking."

The cries of slaughter continue and soon one of Luana's men barges in the tent. "My Lady, we are under attacked!"

"Who are the enemies?"

"It appears to be Goblins _and_ Orcs… led by a powerful Garvel…"

The soldier can barely hide his dread even with his helmet covering the majority of his face; Fyuria can see fear and it ascends even more as the sounds of the onslaught continues outside. Luana, lost in her own thought for a moment, tries to compose herself to the leader that she is to them. "Then stop dallying and prepare! I will be out there shortly!"

"Yes, my Lady!"

There wasn't even a bow; the soldier ran as fast as he can to attend to this duties. Fyuria immediately tries to get Luana's attention, signaling with what little body movement she has to be untied—despite the unpleasant feeling of having ropes drudge against areas she does not need to have molested, she desperately tries to coerce the side of Luana that would just let this debacle go, even if just for a moment. To the Syrium's dismay, however, Luana merely grabs her weapons and prepares before giving Dyshanna her undivided attention.

"You cannot win this battle," Dyshanna immediately states, cutting off Luana the moment she was about to speak, "you know what you must do."

"A mongrel beast and a shamelessly dressed woman will not turn the tide," Luana responds bitterly as she crouches down holding the balled up cloth that was once stuffed in Dyshanna's mouth. "Besides, there is no reason to believe that I cannot avert this crisis. I am sure it sounds worse than it actually is. You will not _fool_ me into letting you go because you were able to play with concurrences, woman."

"You must listennnnnmmmmpppphhh!"

"No, I must not," shoving the sodden cloth back in, Luana then proceeds to retie the gag, this time cleaving it between Dyshana's lips, pulling it taut, causing a painful grimace from her green haired captive. "Now, if you would pardon me," with the gag secured, Luana proceeds to head outside the tent, but not before giving Fyuria once last glance. "Sit tight, beast. You and I have plenty of things to deal with."

Of course Fyuria tries to respond, trying to get Luana to release her so that she would not be left helpless in a situation. Being a captive for the sick Idol is one thing, but to be in a situation where her life could very be in grave danger, that is a different story. With Luana leaving her and Dyshana the way they are, Fyuria struggles mightily to gain her freedom. Though much like before, it seems futile. Not only are the ropes tied tightly and the position hampering every useful movement, the fact that the ropes are also going to make _every_ movement… uncomfortable is a simple reason _to stop_ trying to get free. After a few moments of twisting, pulling, and working herself, Fyuria gets nowhere and she sags in her bonds, catching as much air as she can despite the bit between her teeth. Perhaps defeat would swallow her but Dyshana's muffled cries gets her attention. The green haired woman's bound feet are pointing towards the end of the tent and Fyuria follows. Catching the sight of her daggers still sheathed in their scarab definitely brings hope to a very dire situation. Giving Dyshana a nod of approval, Fyuria makes her first small movement towards her weapon—again the discomfort of situation is going to make the effort far more complicating than it has to be.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Lovers' War V

The situation was worse than Luana could ever have guessed. Goblins and orcs are now overtaking her camp and the men that are carrying her banner are slain left and right, clearly outmatched and unprepared against the might of the creatures who are normally reckless and feral—they still retain those qualities, but with their newly combined ability to use strategy, they have become a new breed of threat all together.

"What of the others?" Luana pushes her blade towards the goblin that she is holding down, causing it to fall lifelessly on the ground in a bloody mess. "Is our reserves in the east still about?"

"From what we were told, they were the first ones who were struck, My Lady!"

The helmet did not hide the soldier's fear. Truth to be told, Luana can hardly hold her own fear herself and part of her feels like giving in to the feeling. But she knows she can't do that. "We must hold until we hear something from someon!" another horde of goblin comes, forcing Luana to take a stance and prepare. "These creatures will not be our downfall!" the battle cry was a braado more than anything else but she will try to stick true to its meaning. For the Idol, there are plenty of things wrong with her death falling in the hands of goblins. One of the first thing that comes to mind is that she would not be in this situation had she not planned her scheme. This location she picked for her men to camp out was strictly for isolation—meant to be hidden from Leonhardt and everyone else; meant for her plans to be unhindered. She had a sole purpose of subduing Fyuria was to teach her a lesson. To make her obedient and know her place or else.._. _Or else what? Luana's thoughts suddenly came to an epiphany: how far was she willing to go?

My Lady!" the voice of one of her soldiers warned of an attack that she barely avoids. While she was able to escape the immediate danger, the act of evaiding still left her prone to the orc. Luckily a spear ends its life, allowing Luana to quickly regain her footing, and allows her to take out the next attacker that was not too far away.

"My thanks," she turns to the young man who is barely older than her after slaying another fiend.

"It was my pleasure, My Lady," he responds immediately, forcing a smile as the blood trickled down from his head, turning his blonde eyebrows to a darker shade. Whatever wound he received, Luana can only be thankful that his helmet deterred most of the blow.

"You need immediate healing. We can only hope that there are still healers among us," Luana states, evading another attack before slashing at the goblin's throat. "So do not die until we find one! I will not let my knight in shining armor die so soon!"

Luana smiles at the young knight as he struggles to reciprocate the gesture. She can tell that her words did something to bolster his courage, but unfortunately that will not heal his wounds, or take care of the immediate danger for that matter. As quick as the reprieve came, the next wave of goblins came quicker, forcing Luana and the remainders of her men to take arms and fight with everything they have. In the back of Luana's mind, she is well aware that they are barely holding on to their survival. It would require a miracle for them to leave with their lives.

* * *

It might take a miracle for Fyuria to acquire the freedom that she desperately needs. Her daggers are just at the end of the tent, but with her mobility limited to mere worm-like movements, the task is frustratingly harder than what it has to be. While Fyuria can put most of the blame on the way her body is contorted as if she is a ball—the fact that her captor did everything she can to make _every_ effort of moving an onerous task is also a factor. And the way the ropes are positioned… well… Fyuria can hardly focus on worming her way towards her daggers without having to think about what the said ropes are doing to her. More specifically, the one digging between her legs is the one that is causing the most distraction out of all of them. Every time she budges, the rope would chafe within her causing her to pause every so often, groaning through her bit while causing another trail of drool to drip degradingly all over the ground and on herself. Bad enough that Fyuria finds her backside constantly pointed to the air due to the way she is crawling, but the fact that she has been drooling the whole entire time…. Suffice to say the Syrium has one thing in mind: Luana will pay.

"Hn uuhnm, Huunuuh," Dyshana calls from her location. Far more immobile than Fyuria, the green haired woman remains where she is, unable to aid the two of them in their pursuit of freedom. Though deep in Fyuria's thoughts, she also knows that Dyshana won't offer much aside from odd and cryptic comments. Luckily the cloth gagging Dyshana keeps her relatively quiet save for a few grunts and groans through her gag.

"Uhhhnnnn!" Fyuria herself is unable to hold a squeal to escape her bound lips. Again the feeling of the rope threading between her as she maneuvers herself on her knees isn't exactly the most reprieving feeling. Still, she has to go through it. She has to manage. She has to reach her blade. The humiliating pain (and _some other feeling_) that the rope is giving her is something that seems irrelevant when taking into consideration that there is chaos occurring outside. Being caught as helpless as she is by an enemy far more brutal than Luana is the scenario she is going against if she is unable to free herself. So with that thought, Fyuria pushes on, pushing away as much of the fire that is burning between her crotch. Her enduring paid off and the Syrium reaches her trusted blades, which is of course only half the battle. The other half requires her to be able to be creative as trying to saw through her bonds, which doesn't exactly alleviate _any _of the discomfort her bondage is giving her. Again the discomfort is just a nonsensical complaint; she has to get free for _her life_. Rolling on her back and letting out a few grunts of displeasure Fyuria inches her bound hands to her daggers. She can only hope the rest of the process wasn't going to be as strenuous as the act of _just_ reaching her weapons, though with what she is experiencing now, clearly it _will be_.

"_That miracle would be a gracious thing right now_," Fyuria declares in her mind, hoping that by being fervent about it that it would actually happen.

* * *

"I should be looking for Fyuria!" Zerva exclaims as his scythe hacks through a goblin. "Having no sign of her throughout the day _clearly_ states that something is amiss!"

"Please, Zerva, we are all just as concerned for her as you are…. Ah! Borgnine!" with her fire spell not having the affect as she wanted, Ellis' Larva guardian uses his gigantic fists to plow through the remaining assailants that the young High Elf was not able to handle.

"Ellis is correct!" a flash of gold light eviscerates the next pair of orcs, dropping them to lifelessly on the ground. Holding his sword as it emanates a radiance that matches his title, Leonhardt stands besides Zerva. "We are all in disarray at the thought that something could be—"

"Do not dare speak such foolish words, Grimmadas dog!"

Leo finds himself shuffling back, trying to gain some distance away from Zerva who took a hostile stance against the Golden Leo. While the others are busy dealing with the remaining orcs, they noticed the scene and some even took some precautions by getting as close as they can to the two.

"Zerva…" while the two's rapport started out on the wrong foot, they did however gain a mutual understanding and eventually, that same understanding became something that turned them into 'comrade in battle'. Trust was built between the two and to Leo, he felt more than comfortable to have a blade in hand and Zerva by his side while fighting. The slur of his former status has not come up for some time and to hear it again definitely strikes at an old wound.

"Calm yourself, man!" Wynfield stands by Leonhardt, still trying to retain his jovial demeanor despite the tense moment.

"Please do not fight Leo! He is only trying to help!"

Ellis leaves Borgnine to aid Elaine and Vira-Lorr as she runs in front of Leo as if using herself as a shield incase Zerva does attack. Of course this causes the Syrium to cease all of his movements—the sight of the young High Elf protecting someone dear to her reminded Zerva of Fyuria… despite her small frame, Ellis would do anything to keep Leo from harm… _just like Fyuria_ would to Zerva… seeing this comparison, Zerva immediately lowered his guards and takes a few steps back, realizing that his anger has taken over yet again. It takes a few moments until any reaction was given but eventually Leo walks up to Zerva and places his hand on Zerva in a comforting manner.

"Zerva, in my honor, we will find Fyuria," the Syrium stares at the hand on his shoulder before staring back at the ex-soldier of an empire that his people are going to war with. "I will make sure that she is returned safely in your care."

Coming from a former general of the Grimmadas, the words are hard to take in, but despite his experience, Zerva knows that Leonhardt is a kind and honorable man. In fact, the Golden Leo has taken it upon himself to care for his sister's welfare despite her rather apprehensive attitude against him. Out of anyone in this group aside form himself, Zerva would trust Fyuria's safety around Leonhardt. Hours and hours of thinking the worse and not seeing Fyuria marred his perception of Leonhardt and for that he feels ashamed. Taking a deep breath, Zerva takes his weapon once more after giving the Golden Leo a nod. "Best we take care of these pests." Zerva states coldly as he regrips his weapon.

A small smile forms on Leonhardt's lips. "I concur."

"Leo!" a slightly out of breath Elaine runs to Leonhardt, momentarily giving Zerva a weary glance before shifting her full attention back to the person she called for. "The enemy is retreating."

"You did an amazing job eradicating the fields of those monsters, Elaine. I thank you."

A small smile forms in the corner of the raven-haired warrior but she immediately shakes it off because of the matters at hand. "But there are still some activity of goblins and orcs in that direction," Leonhardt follows the direction Elaine's spear is pointing and it was obvious to see that something was amiss. "What would you have us do?"

"I shall take a small battalion and head there. Elaine, Zerva, Vira, you come with me. We will take a small group to take a gander."

"I can fight too, Leo!"

"No Ellis. You stay here and wait for Dyshanna."

"But-!"

"Ellis," Leo gives the young High Elf a very stern look as he crouches down so that they may see eye to eye, "please stay at the camp. Wait for Dyshanna and maybe she'll come back with Fyuria."

Ellis spends a moment giving Leo a disappointed glare before sighing. Forcing a smile on her face, she nods at Leo. "Very well! But come back soon!"

"Don't you worry little one, good ole' Winfield will be at your side!" The thought did not comfort Ellis and she made it known through her annoyed expression. If that wasn't enough to persuade Winfield to give Ellis some space, Borgnine's presence getting closer to the young High Elf was. "My apologies! I was only trying to help!"

For a few moments, Leo and the others take in the joy the small comical moment offered them. While Winfield may be an eccentric, one-track mind kind of guy, he does have good intentions—intentions that are sometimes seen as his ways to try and 'get' some attention. Suffice to say, in the small amount of time they have known each other, Winfield has been admonished, ridiculed, and at times physically assaulted in the most hilarious way(though not for Winfield). While it may be wrong for him to admit, Leo knows that he has gained more than a few chuckles from seeing Winfield suffer the consequences of his actions. "It is settled then," Leonhardt finally breaks the moment, "Winfield, please aid Borgnine protect Ellis. Tell the men to wait for our signal in case we find ourselves in need of aid."

"Of course, of course!" Winfield responds as he tries to muster all the bravado he has as the Larvae dwarfs him in every way.

Staring at Ellis one more time, Leonhardt heads to their destination. Like a true leader, Leo walks in front, keeping the spirit of his group boosted as much as possible as he leads them to another skirmish. Trying to do her best in maintaining the ambiance of courage, Elaine walks by Leonhardt, spear in one hand and shield in the other. "We will find her," she whispers, "do not concern yourself to the point of straining your focus."

Leo finds himself locking eyes with Elaine, staring at her purple orbs. She shows concern, but she is also trying to uphold her persona of being a soldier in his army. But to Leo, he can see pass her demeanor and right into her true feelings about the moment. While Fyuria and Elaine have never really been 'close allies', the Syrium and her have had more positive interaction compared to her encounters with Luana, which means that there is that side of Elaine that is thinking the worst of the situation. She may try to hide it but Leonhardt is her childhood friend—he can see and feel her emotions quite eloquently and vice versa.

"Thank you, Elaine," he responds sincerely, keeping his eyes locked on hers, taking in the sight of Elaine smiling warmly as she nods her head. Once again his head is rapt with the words Dyshanna had stated about Elaine, Fyuria, and Luana—The three women whose fates are bound to his. It was a strange statement, but being brought back from death… perhaps it is not so strange at all; maybe a bit intimidating and embarrassing, but strange? No. To Leonhardt, it would be an honor to have three magnificent and caring women by his side. Which of course evokes more thoughts for him to further the conversation. "Elaine?"

"Yes?"

"Even if Fyuria and I might be…." he pauses as he tries to gather the right words. "… If I have… something… for Fyuria…" The Golden Leo is known to be assertive and bold in battle, but words fail him when it comes to this—conversations with Elaine about things that are about him and his feelings are moments when one can see the great Golden Leo hesitate and at times stumble.

"Leo," Elaine cuts him off; the tone of her voice somber but _very_ stern, "I will be by your side regardless of who makes you happy. As long as you stay true to yourself, I will fight to maintain the peace you deserve."

The words uttered by her childhood friend who grew up to be one of the finest warrior of the kingdom settled well within Leonhardt; like a properly place strike from the tip of her spear, Elaine knows how to use her words; unlike her prowess in the battlefield, her sentiments gives Leonhardt a sense of _joy_… a certain kind that he only feels whenever he is around Elaine. "You have struck my heart like no other, Elaine. I thank you."

Nodding her head and smiling softly, Elaine then turns her gaze ahead of them. "Now let us deal with these abominations so that we may find Fyuria."

"I concur."

**To Be Continued**


	7. Lovers' War VI

Fyuria had accomplished a lot. Despite the discomfort her body endured, she managed to worm her way towards her daggers. The plan was to use them to cut herself free and she is doing just that—slowly but surely. She managed to unlatch her prized weapons from their scabbard, angle the blade in unison with her bound wrists' position, and from there she is grinding her way to freedom. Unfortunately, the ropes are not the only ones receiving some friction and Fyuria has tried her best to ignore it. Luckily she can distract herself from the pain(and the _other_ weird sensation) of having her crotch hounded by the same rope binding her body into a strict position with the thought of gaining her freedom.

"Ahhhnnn…" Fyuria groans causing drool to slip pass her gagged lips and into her chest, adding to the already disheveled wet mess her body is going through due to the sweating and the constant drooling. Though feeling degraded due to the loss of her ability to use her motor functions is hardly something she is concerned about now. Being so close to freedom, every up and down motion, every constant push and pull brings her that much closer. _She has to ignore_ everything else—she has to focus on what matters, which is saving herself and Dyshanna.

"Mmmm," speaking of Dyshana, the green haired woman has done nothing but let out a few bleats through the cloth wrapped tightly over her lips. Sure she is trussed up tightly, sure her effort would have probably resulted to nothing, and of course it's apparent that her situation is even more hopeless than Fyuria's since she is grounded to a pole, but to Fyuria's point of view (in the little time she was allowed to even pay attention to her fellow captive) Dyshana could at _least_ try. But Fyuria should not be so surprised; after all, what has Dyshanna contributed to the group aside from the cryptic and ominous statements of dark forces and destinies? That is one thing Fyuria has to be thankful for: Luana gagged Dyshanna adequately. Last thing the Syrium needs is to hear more of Dyshana's unnecessary commentary during the strenuous process of freeing herself.

"_That's it!_" is what Fyuria tried to say out loud through her gag as she feels her dagger cut through the rope connecting her wrist bonds to the crotch rope. With the pressure off of her crotch, perhaps she can actually work with _less_ distraction! Taking a moment to replenish herself, Fyuria then jumps back into the grueling task but with renewed vigor. Moving her bound arms is not as cruel as it was before so she is _more_ than certain she can gain the slack she needs in no time. Perhaps things are looking up after all.

Or is it?

"Grrrr!" perhaps it's a bit early to claim luck on her side since the sight of a goblin stepping inside the tent is the exact opposite. Fyuria froze for a moment—while she isn't one to say that these creatures frighten her to the point of feeling nulled, the fact that she is vulnerable to its rage is enough to strike fear such as that. The only thing that can make it even more terrifying is to have the beast, with its golden eyes of malice staring right at her. Goblins may be savage, feral, and at times too animalistic to even be considered _humanoid_, but the moment it locks eyes with Fyuria, the helpless Syrium could swear that she saw a sinister smile—almost as if it is TRULY reveling in what this could lead to.

"Nnnn…." Shaking her head, Fyuria shrinks away as the beast starts to slowly make its way towards her, dragging its bloodied club behind it. "NNNNN!" to Fyuria's dismay, the creature merely licked its fangs protruding from its bottom lip as it continues to make its way towards her. Strangely enough, it only seems to be interested in Fyuria; it ignores Dyshana completely. It walks past her—as if its completely engrossed at the sight of Fyuria. Frantic and shivering at the piercing eyes yellow eyes that is staring right at her, Fyuria starts struggling fervently, until of course she grazes her arm on her dagger. "OUFH...!"Momentarily wincing at her new open wound, Fyuria then regains the idea of using her weapons to cut her bonds. Of course the window to gain such freedom is small; it might be in vain but she has to TRY.

"Hhhrrr…" the goblin draws closer and Fyuria is moving her arms as fast as she can, cutting through the layers holding her wrists—some progress, but not enough; not fast enough. Haste is a must in Fyuria's situation since the goblin is now upon her. "Ggggrrr…"

"Nnnn…." No matter how hard and how fast Fyuria works against her bondage, it would be in vain since the beast is now standing over her, truly sealing her fate and further pushing the idea that Fyuria is small and helpless against her situation. The strong persona, the ever so bitter and quick to resort to anger self is now overshadowed by her fear—tears starts to pour from her eyes, pleading for a miracle to happen. Truly an opposite of how the Syrium is and she can't help but feel the shame; but with death looming over her in the form of a goblin's bloody blunt weapon, perhaps there is no loss of dignity just to shed a few tears. "NNNNNNUUUU!" screaming through her gag, Fyuria is quite certain it would be the last sound she would utter before undeniable pain starts to over throw her senses and eventually, death comes for her. Fyuria is after all a neatly arranged 'package', meant to be handled, groped if the situation dictated, taken advantage of, degraded, and of course… restrained effectively to make her the perfect prey. Indeed _death is the outcome _since goblins' affinity for violence is the equivalent of Luana's lust for making one feel so helpless and inferior. With both coming to play, all seems lost but something else occurs.

_Death should have claimed her_ but something else deters that possibility: a bright light of some sort. At first it was too bright, Fyuria had to resort to closing her eyes(the only movement she is allowed). Perhaps this is how it feels to finally die? The light at the end of the tunnel? No pain? If that was true, then Fyuria would not feel the sting of her cut, the slick feeling of the sopping leather cleaved between her lips, or the coarse feeling of the ropes digging into her skin. Confused and a bit afraid to what might happen, Fyuria eventually opens her eyes and discovers that the light is no longer blinding. The image that greets her however is just as perplexing as the unknown enchantment that occurred mere moments ago.

"Fyuria," the familiar voice of Dyshana echoes, "this is not _your destiny_." The green haired woman declares in her same mysterious tone as she stands over Fyuria—somehow free of her bonds and ungagged. "That path chosen for you is a pivotal and integral part of what is to come. You _shall not_ perish here." The only thing more peculiar about the green Dyshana's enigmatic and heavy statements is the sight of her saying those same words while standing next to a goblin who is frozen in place. Whatever magic is at work somehow impeded the beast's attempt to deliver a fatal blow on the prone syrium before it. To Fyuria, just the sight of the goblin with its savagery in motion, eyes glowing, lips curled into a sickening smile that conveniently shows its full set of fangs, is enough to truly draw out what her fate would have been if it was not for Dyshana's intervention. How the scantily clad woman managed to pull off such feat is still a mystery to Fyuria, but seeing how it made sure that she survives, it truly does not matter at this point.

"Uuchahnnah... huuh...?" she questions behind the bit gag, caring very little at this point with the saliva trailing down from her obstructing thing wedged between her teeth.

"Knowing how and why does not abate the situation. _Understanding_ why will cast aside all these asinine needs and wants," Dyshana replies sternly, implying that she understood Fyuria's gag talk. "As your fate is bound to Leonhardt, so are the fate of the other two, and the one who holds malice towards you _must_ be protected. You must ensure that she does not perish."

"Whahfh..? U-ufh uehchfh!" it is one of those rare times that Fyuria heard Dyshana and understood; her cryptic talk was not as obscure as it can be and for that the Syrium's reaction towards the statement was nothing short of being appalled.

"Jealousy. _Avarice_. Hatred. These will not do with what is at stake," lowering herself, Dyshana is now face to face with Fyuria, which gives her the opportunity to lock eyes with the Syrium. "Your affection for Leonhardt will not matter if you retaliate. Follow the path of darkness like Luana and the forces opposing us will prevail. You must understand what I am saying and take heed of my warning or all will be lost."

To Fyuria, talking about this now seems frivolous with _what is at stake_. But as Fyuria finds herself _truly_ listening to Dyshana's words, something resonates inside of her. Something critical and far more encumbering than feeling the humiliation of what Luana did. Then of course something within Dyshana's eyes sets the point further. A vision within Dyshana's violet orbs…. The larger picture—vague as they might seem, god like beings, demons, warriors of light, destruction and hope… these are all the things that flash before Fyuria's eyes. For a moment she takes it all in and allows Dyshana's words to sink in even more. With that, the Syrium finds herself slowly nodding her head, letting out a low grunt through her gagged lips.

"Wise choice," Dyshana responds sternly.

* * *

"NO!" by the time Luana managed to strike down the goblin, the last of her guards fell to his doom. In denial, Luana catches the guard in her arms and she eases the two of them towards the ground. "No. You will be fine. You will endure. Please!" but those were the words of a desperate woman who just witnessed her entire brigade massacred before her. Amidst the chaos, all that is left are bloody carcasses and every tent in flames. And unfortunately for the Lucrellian Idol, the enemy is closing in—surrounding her like a pack wolves stalking their lone prey. "Rest well," slowly placing the fallen soldier on the ground, Luana stands up with both blades in her hands. "I shall join you shortly," she states out loud as she glares at the savage eyes enjoying the sight of her bloody and exhausted self. It is a strange thing to see these beasts act as a unit since goblins and orcs are usually no more than packs of rabid humanoids—pillaging and raiding without any reason or a headstrong plan. To see them as an intelligent small army is frightening since they can decimate and destroy forces that they usually cannot and will not take on forces like the ones Luana had. To meet her end now… _to find herself at the mercy_ of such creatures… "_Leo, please remember me_," are the only words that comes to mind. At least her affections for Leonhardt will give her something to cling on to in her final moments of life.

And so they come. They attack from all corners and Luana can only hope that she can take as many as she can before the inevitable death takes her. But just when that fate seems to have sunk in her mind, something, or someone comes to her aid, striking preemptively, taking out the hordes and giving Luana more than enough leverage to fight an even fight. Though admittedly, despite the speed of her rescuer, through the blur of the whimsical and acrobatic fast paced movement, Luana recognizes the lithe, purple haired, scantily dressed woman anywhere—Fyuria somehow managed to free herself and is now saving her! The Idol had to quickly regain her composure as the shock almost gave her assailants the moment to turn the tide.

"What are you…?" Luana asks in astonishment as she sweeps a goblin off its stance before plunging her blades for the kill.

"Saving your life. Is that so hard to realize, Luana?" evading a mace that would have crushed her under its massive girth, Fyuria climbs up the colossal orc and plunges one dagger at its eye before using her other dagger to stab it in the forehead before pulling the beast to the ground for the killing blow. "Now I suggest you keep fighting," jumping off the carcass, Fyuria then attacks the next group of goblins with a barrage of elemental strikes emanating from her daggers, which sends her opponents upward and away in pain. "I cannot take on this entire horde by myself. I am rather… exhausted from what I had to endure."

There was definitely some anger in the way Fyuria articulated that statement and Luana felt it. For the first time in the whole ordeal, Luana actually felt bad for what she did to Fyuria. Maybe because it's the same Syrium that she bound, gagged, and tortured who ended up saving her life—and continues to do so by fighting vehemently against the dark army. Taking heed, Luana joins Fyuria, unleashing her own set of attacks, putting every moment into good use by executing every creature in her way. If the words of her former captive did not resonate within her, it is the act of avenging her comrades that will. These creatures massacred her entire brigade—which consisted of fathers, sons, brothers…. So many lives wasted all in her name… all in her jealousy and avarice. Using those thoughts to good use, Luana pushed through the numbers and ignored every bruise, every wound, and she pushes aside her fatigue that is constantly hampering her. Fyuria, whose body had been racked by the hours of torture, her struggling, and now having to fight against savage goblins and orcs, she herself can take solace in dropping her weapons and lying on her back for a good rest and rejuvenation. Unfortunately, she herself is not in the position to do so. The current priority depends on survival—for herself _and_ the greater good.

"Mind yourself!" speaking of the greater good, Fyuria immediately turns her attention behind her and was shocked at the sight: Luana just repelled an unseen attack. "… it's… it's that… abomination!" Slightly suffering from her act, Luana stands between Fyuria and the recognizable creature that seems to give the goblins and orcs a reason to fight as one unit. It attempted to attack the Syrium when she was not aware of its presence, but Luana took the burn of its attack while managing to deflect most of it.

"Indeed it is," trying to sound confident, Fyuria walks beside Luana, taking note of the injuries her rival had received. While Fyuria is trying to care for her welfare due to Dyshanna's words, she is more concerned with Luana's ability to hold her own in this inevitable fight against the demon-like creature. "It is emanating much dark power…. We cannot best this creature head on."

A sickening grin is all the creature gives the two women before the purple horns protruding on its head glows, which gives Fyuria and Luana enough warning to jump out of the way as it releases a black mist spell. "Then we must not fight it that way!" as soon as Luana finishes her sentence, she is forced to roll out of the way from the creature's projectile, which decimated the ground that Luana was once standing on.

"Unless you have learned how to cast spells like Vira and Ellis, we are at a disadvantage!" Fyuria frustratingly shouts back as she herself is forced to abandon her attack in replace of another evasive maneuver.

"That would make things easier, yes. But this creature might cast magic like Vira and Ellis, and it may posses a fraction of Borgnine's strength! But it lacks _our _skills and our speed!"

Fyuria knows that Luana is right; finally the Idol said something that is not downright frivolous or condescending. But what astonishes her even more is the fact that Luana managed to highlight hers _and_ Fyuria's capability in one sentence—and the fact that she insinuated that they combine their efforts to slay an enemy. But mulling over the shock will not save their lives. Shaking the thoughts off, Fyuria nods her head at Luana before charging forward leaving Luana with the words, "Give it a volley to allow me to be in arms' range!" She was vague but Luana understood what Fyuria was asking for. Soon, the Syrium's charge is joined by Luana's throwing knives, which gave their opponent more than enough things to keep it from attacking and allowed Fyuria to get close—close enough to strike the towering creature on its leg with one dagger, and with her second, Fyuria accumulates energy to deliver a power blow, causing it to stagger from the pain. Following up, Luana comes closing in right behind Fyuria, leaping into the air and pushing forward, gashing the creature across its chest with her twin blades. It stumbles back even more, howling in both anger and in pain before recovering itself and counters.

"Fyuria, keep it occupied!" Luana shouts immediately after she finds herself rolling away from their opponent's fists.

"I was under the impression that I was already doing that!"

With the beast's full attention towards Luana, Fyuria pursues the role of becoming the diversion by attacking it, hacking at the same leg she struck earlier. While her strikes are precise and her blades are sharp, Fyuria has not inflicted enough damage to truly render the massive creature inept—with its body naturally armored with the 'crystal-like' bone that are protruding in different areas of its grey skin, puncturing is not an easy task. Luckily, Fyuria is inflicting enough pain to catch its attention; though the sight of it snarling, its narrowed purple eyes, and the glowing horns gives Fyuria something to be concerned about. Concerned enough to move with haste as soon as the creature twitched; lucky for Fyuria, her reactions proved worthy as she avoids an energy wave that projected from its horns. The result of its path was the ground torn asunder, which would have been Fyuria if she missed a moment of reaction. Gaining momentum, Fyuria attacks again, decimating the same leg with a barrage of strikes before having to lean on the evasive maneuver. It becomes a game of tug of war where Fyuria would attack, constantly unleashing a stream of combos, cutting to and fro before fading back and avoiding the angered backlash of the beast. Once again Fyuria has to admit that Luana is right about the creature's lack of ability to lack skill and speed, but it does have durability and far too much endurance to make Fyuria's tactics to be effective in the long run. Eventually she falters and she finds herself barely able to dodge, which causes her to play the defensive, blocking magical attacks while avoiding as much of the physical blows. When she finally gains enough distance, the Syrium had it in her mind to let loose some admonishing words towards her partner who seemed to have stepped away from combat—but when Fyuria catches sight of Luana, it all makes sense now.

"As much as I am impressed, Fyuria," Luana calls from her location; her blades glowing as she channels the fire-based energy towards them, "there was a moment when I was a bit concerned you would have failed in giving me the proper time that I needed."

With a reprimanding glare, Fyuria shouts back, "you have frolicked enough for one day. You needn't continue to doing so for my sake!"

"Perhaps," she responds rather sarcastically before twirling both her blades in her hands, "but do follow my lead and let us take this abomination out of this world." Both her weapons absorbed all of the energy she had summoned, and with a graceful movement, Luana hurls one blade, causing it to turn into a spinning disc consisting of dangerous energy. The result was worth all the effort and the moment it struck the creature, it swallows the beast in an explosion that is lethal just as it was beautiful with all the vibrant flashes of energy spreading in all directions. As it wails in agony, Luana throws her other blade—again forcing the beast to be engulfed within the exhibition of raw energy. "Anytime now, Fyuria!" despite how much willpower she placed within her technique, the creature, while scathed and obviously wounded, still remains standing. If anything else, the anger, which is obvious in the way it is growling, is now empowering the fiend.

"Calm yourself, Princess," bending her knees to deepen her stance, Fyuria grips her daggers tight as she calls upon her own energy, "I will finish what you have started!" with those words, Fyuria's power ejected from within her, causing the dust and debris in the proximity to scatter. Her hair dancing with the force of her power—her daggers glow as they receive enhancement from the element the Syrium is calling upon. With her conviction true and her eyes set on her target, Fyuria pushes forward with speed as fast as the wind. With the creature unable to defend, Fyuria strikes with her enhanced blades. The beast's naturally protected skin does not help it this time as the enchanted blades viciously cuts through, forcing the fiend to fall on its knees, clutching its bleeding stomach. Standing right behind it is Fyuria, both arms crossed in front of her as her weapons let off one last glow. "Fall, you vile creature!" it should have fallen; the combined efforts of Fyuria _and_ Luana was a grand show of finesse and aggression all in one. Their moves were like dance steps and the music was the death of their opponent. It should fall—any other creature would have. But unfortunately, it remains standing. Despite how much power both Fyuria and Luana placed in their techniques, their assailant will not fall. In fact, it disregards the fatal injury it received, using its rage to fight through the pain.

"What… _manner_ of creature is … this?"

"If I am not… mistaken, Dyshana called this creature… a Garvel," Fyuria responds, fending off the fatigue that is taking over her.

"G-Garvel… wait, where is Dyshana is.. is she…?"

"She is fine… at the moment, we have _pressing_ issues…."

If Dyshana met an ill fate, it would have been on Luana and she knows it. Luckily nothing happened, but she still cannot help but feel guilty. But she has to agree with Fyuria at the notion that their focus should be on the Garvel and nothing else. With the fiend's horns starting to emanate more raw energy, the two women prepare themselves for another inevitable round against a creature that is possibly too much for them with their current condition. But the bleak situation suddenly turns when a pillar of light comes crashing down from above and soon more follow—as if the sky was letting down rain in the form of deadly energy. The Garvel screams in agony, but when the final beam of light falls on it, the creature disappears within the bright light, swallowed in holy fire and obliterating its existence within moments. Within the hailstorm of energy, both Fyuria and Luana stood their guard from a distance, unsure if the technique would have accomplished what it was meant to do. But when the smoke clears and all that is left is the person responsible for the attack, both Fyuria and Luana let out an inward sigh of relief and for the first time they can feel themselves finally giving in to their worn out bodies.

"Fyuria, Luana, are you harmed?" Elaine Rubech stands with her spear letting off the last remnants of energy from her technique.

For a moment Fyuria could barely allow herself to take in the words—there are different ways she would describe her current condition and 'harmed' is definitely one of them. But given the fact that she is alive, all she can do is shake her head slowly.

"Elaine…. What are you doing here?"

Elaine stares at Luana for a moment before smiling softly as she responds. "I was hoping to save the lives of those in danger… I succeeded at least in saving two."

The Idol was quickly reminded of the tragedy that occurred here—a dejecting event that she could very well blame herself for. But Elaine also pointed out that the survival of hers and Fyuria's life was something to take solace in; even if she has plenty of burying to do. "How did you find us?"

"We can thank Dyshana for that," as if Elaine's words were meant to announce her presence, the mysterious woman with long green hair walks into view, unharmed and staring at Luana with that same stoic expression. "Her ability to sense our presence made it far easier for us to locate the two of you."

While Fyuria was more inclined to believe in Dyshana's strange powers since their 'talk', she still had the urge to scoff at Elaine's oblivious and yet innocent statement. Because Dyshana was held captive in the same tent, she was able to know _exactly _where Fyuria and Luana are. Thanks to Luana, Dyshana's sixth sense was not required this time around—also, thanks to Luana, Fyuria had to experience some of the most degrading moments of her life… and she is supposed to let all that go because of what is at stake. Though it is definitely not an easy task especially when Fyuria can still remember how the ropes feel on her skin and the vile taste of the leather bit has yet to go away. Clenching her fingers around the hilt of her daggers, Fyuria can feel herself tensing up as the urge to punish Luana starts to build inside of her. Luana deserves to be disciplined… she deserves to endure the same torture as Fyuria did. Though just when Fyuria was about to succumb to her anger, the sight of her older brother pushes some of those feelings aside.

"Fyuria!" Zerva shouts fervently as he wraps her in his arms. "Fyuria! You are safe!"

Reciprocating the gesture, Fyuria buries herself in Zerva's chest as tears starts streaming from her eyes. "Brother…. I am so happy to see you."

"Where have you been? We have been searching all over the place…. The worst outcome came to mind with how long you have been missing…"

Luana can feel Fyuria's _need_ to reveal what has happened for the duration of the day. The moment is encumbering. Luana can feel Elaine and Zerva waiting for an answer and then of course there is Dyshana's eyes looming over her. As the Syrium remains in the safety of her brother's arms, Luana starts to accept her fate and her inevitable punishment. Surely with the combined effort of Fyuria and Dyshana, Luana would meet a fate that would certainly attest for her heinous crimes.

"I was attacked by goblins at Fuvelmill Lake," Fyuria manages between her sobs, "I barely fended for myself, but I managed. Though the ambush left me in a dire position. I was in the brink of death but… Luana found me and nursed me back to health." While the entire thing was hard for Fyuria to say, the last part was definitely the most sickening thing she had to say. She lied. She lied to her brother for a woman so torn apart by jealousy that she was willing to commit the things she did to Fyuria. For a moment Fyuria finds herself glaring at Luana—her eyes narrowed as she burns the blonde warrior with her eyes. Luana returns the gesture with an astonished look. Not easy task to fight the need to pound her fist into Luana's face, but in the gran scheme of things it is not worth it. Fyuria can almost hear Dyshana's words of approval.

"For that, I am grateful to you, Luana." Even Zerva throwing his own sentiments is odd and unfitting.

"I-it was… nothing."

Luana finds herself staring away from both Syriums and unable to lock gaze with Dyshana who is still giving her the usual Dyshana expression. Elaine remains where she is, unsure how to take it all in; for the Lady of Rubech, it is a rather odd thing to hear that Luana was able to put aside her jealousy to _that_ extent.

"Goblins have been very active as of late," Elaine adds in, trying to make sense of the events that had transpired, "they seem to have a motive or it is just mere bad luck that they have attacked both you and Fyuria, Luana?"

Blinking a few times, Luana stares at Elaine, remembering her little false situation when she allowed the goblins to track her down. She wasn't quite sure how to respond to Elaine; better yet, she is not quite sure if Elaine was trying to press on an issue due to suspicion or she is merely stating a fact.

"The forces of darkness knows," luckily, mysterious Dyshana has something to say in response, "they would have come for you, Elaine, had you been as asinine as these two."

And of course Dyshana was implying far more with the act of calling them foolish; both Fyuria _and_ Luana knows and feels it—to an extent, so does Elaine but to her, the face value explanation was enough. While she is not a full believer of Dyshana's words of their 'destiny', the Lady of Rubech is far more open with it than Luana is… but events as of late has forced the Idol to somewhat look into it. Fyuria's change of demeanor recently has given Luana more than enough reason to _think_ about the possibility.

"Fyuria! Luana!" and then the voice of _that one person_ pierce through the thick air.

"Leo!" Luana barely manages her words as Leonhardt wraps her around his arms—she can hardly keep herself up as she feels just how grateful he is that she is still among the living. "Come… and save me again, have you?"

He reciprocates her sarcastic gesture by tightening his embrace. He says nothing and to Luana, Leonhardt does not need to say anything. His presence, his kindness, his loyalty, and everything about him are enough. _But there is one_ thing about him that goes against Luana… as Leonhardt slowly pulls away, she is reminded what is that _one_ thing… and she tries with as much compassion and consideration as she can to stay in his arms but it was inevitable for him to turn towards Fyuria who is still within her brother's care.

"Fyuria…."

Fyuria hears him loud and clear, but for some reason, she does not want to leave Zerva's side. Having felt what Dyshana means, Fyuria is well aware that his destiny easily be with Luana or Elaine as much as it could be with her. The thought of Leonhardt choosing either women over her is frightening as much as it is dejecting. She does not want to feel that way, thus why she remains in her brother's embrace as silly and childish as that may be.

"Fyuria," Leonhardt calls for her again, and this time, Zerva slowly eases her off of him and urges her to turn to Leonhardt; a strange notion that Zerva is now so willing to allow a human to be close to her. "I am relieved that you are not harmed."

The man Fyuria first greeted as an enemy some time ago is now in front of her as a person whom she has grown attached to… _fallen in love with_. Every moment she realizes why she has feelings for him. Maybe it is destiny, or maybe it's because that he made that destiny happen because of the way he is—the caring, compassionate, loyal, and charismatic man that he is. As he stands there staring at her, clearly more than relieved that she is standing in front of him, Fyuria could not take it anymore. Casting aside her need to put up a brave and cold front, Fyuria starts to cry harder and when Leonhardt pulls her in, the tears become uncontrollable.

"I… I … will … drench your… clothing with… my tears…" are the only words Fyuria managed to form between her uncontrollable sobbing.

"Fyuria," he calls her name softly as he gently pats her back, "I am glad you are here."

And his words do nothing to abate the tears from flowing from the Syrium's eyes. Instead Fyuria cries louder and she buries herself deeper within his chest. Seeing how the moment seems to belong to them, Zerva backs away, and soon a somber Elaine follows. Dyshana gives Luana one last final nod before taking her leave as well and soon, Luana is left to witness as Leonhardt continues to try and ease the crying. Despite how it seems to be a dejecting moment, the energy between the two is quite obvious. Just the way Leonhardt keeps Fyuria safe under his arms is a testament of that energy. Luana feels it and she finally _truly_ realizes. Trying to hide her own tears from forming, Luana smiles and takes a bow, leaving the two lovers to have their moment. After all, she has done quite enough to try and keep the two apart.

It is only right she gives them back some of time that she has stolen.


	8. Epilogue

_"You needn't take what Dyshana says so literally," _there was an admonishing tone within Fyuria's voice as she speaks to Leonhardt. _"Why must you sacrifice yourself?"_ the said scolding tone is even more eloquent when she asked the question.

_"I made a promise to her," _Leonhardt responds in the way he always does: calm, confident, and heroic. _"This is my destiny." _

Heroically stupid is what Fyuria is thinking and she lets it be known. _"You are such a fool! Why would you hold up your end of such a bargain?" _She pauses for a moment. Her purple eyes narrowed as she tries to exude her frustration as well as her insecurity. _"You would never have chosen me had you not made that promise." _

_"I have sworn to fulfill my promise, and I will, but my feelings for you are real."_

_"H-have you gone mad?! Do you truly expect me to believe that?"_

_"If you do not," _Leonhardt responds calmly with that same genuine smile of his, _"then I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust."_

To earn her trust, he says… To Fyuria, Leondhardt has more than earned her trust. He has earned her heart, body, and her undying love. What obstruct things now are her insecurities that constantly plague her perception of _how_ Leonhardt truly sees her, and how that said image could affect his care for her. _"… Are you sure you want me? I am a Syrium…"_

_"Human or Syrium, it makes little difference to me. I need you at my side, Fyuria," _Leonhardt did not hesitate to respond. He meant his words—simple words—but powerful nonetheless. To Fyuria, she has never been given the chance to be this openly emotional to a human… and the strangest thing is that she does not see a human in front of her. She sees a man, a brave, loyal, and kind man. The man that she fell in love with, as embarrassing as that sounds to her; in the grand scheme of things, suppose she is still that young girl hugging her doll and hoping to fall in love with a man—a prince, no less.

_"V-very well… Your arguments leave me with little choice. I accept."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Y-you're welcome..." _despite trying to hold on to the last ounce of her aloof self before Leonhardt broker her walls, Fyuria knows that it would be in vain since it is quite obvious that she no longer has any sort of abrasive feelings towards him. And as he holds his hand towards hers, Fyuria could not fight herself anymore… with every passion she can muster, she responds by placing her hand in his and from there, he leads her towards their destiny.

* * *

_"When we first met…_

_I never thought I should end up here._

_I am a little embarrassed…_

_I have never done this sort of thing before._

_But now that I am…_

_I am glad that it will be with you._

_We haven't much time left._

_But I want us to stay like this forever._

_Please… You needn't be shy…_

_I want you to look at me…_

_Will you make me happy?"_

It has been some time but the words are still clear in her mind. The whole thing still resonates as if the event just happened yesterday. From her knowledge, that moment was not rehearsed or even premeditated. Why would it have been? Fyuria was adamant that she did not have the need to make a grand event. In fact, she made it quite clear that she did not want a ceremony, a dress, or any of the things that go along with a wedding. But things did not happen that way and eventually, the Syrium found herself in a fancy wedding dress, holding a bouquet, surrounded by people she fought the dark forces with, and of course she found herself uttering those words towards the man who became her husband. It was after all her destiny to marry him.

It was her _fate_ to be with Leonhardt… and it was their cruel destiny that would lead them to…

"Luana," a voice calls out, forcing Luana to break out of her reverie, "it is time. He is here."

Putting her quill down, Luana turns around to greet the familiar presence of the other maiden of light: Elaine Rubech. Though she is a far cry from the armor donning Lady of Rubech that she used to be, Elaine still wields a blade on her waist, and her choice of clothing still tries to uphold the crest that was once the proud symbol on her shield as a design on her simple long black dress. If one looks closely, the golden lion that was a prominent indicator of her status is but a mere pendant—or perhaps it is not a resemblance of her old shoulder pad but a keen reminder of who her heart belongs to _despite_… Luana notices this, but she says nothing. Luana herself abandoned her former flaunting attire and has settled down in simpler form of clothing. Though not as conservative as Elaine, Luana did tone down quite a bit since becoming a writer. Though admittedly, she has written very little to none since the days grew closer and closer until finally…. _Today came_.

"The child is healthy, I assume?"

"Indeed he is. He has Fyuria's eyes, but much of his traits are Leonhardt's." Luana looks down for a moment, unable to add anything, which creates an awfully odd silence between the two. If it weren't for Elaine walking towards Luana, the awkward silence would have ensued. "You remember her words quite well," Elaine states bluntly as she looks at the piece of paper with the written words of Fyuria's wedding vow. "Though I am curious as to why you have taken the time to write it down."

Luana asks herself the same question. Ever since that moment, when they were all seated and they watched Leonhardt and Fyuria tie the knot, the words never left her mind. Obviously the fact that Leonhardt chose Fyuria wounded Luana greatly, but why recite and even go as far as write down the words that was a pure testament of Fyuria's undying love for the man that Luana also loved?

"They named their child, Ladius, am I correct?"

"Yes. Why do you ask, Luana?"

"It is… a beautiful name."

Elaine knows that it is much more than the aesthetics of the name that caused Luana to put Fyuria's vows on paper but it was best to just leave it be. After all, Elaine has her own thoughts and feelings with the whole thing—emotions that will probably _never_ go away despite how much time has passed. "Indeed it is," she finally responds before turning around and making her way out of Luana's quarters. "But with the coming of Ladius, we both know what will transpire next. Leonhardt and Fyuria are spending the time they have left keeping their child in their embrace… I will do what I have always wanted with the time I have as well."

With the time Luana was given, she had spent it trying to cope with the feeling of losing. Standing up from her chair, Luana asks a question she had never dared to ask from the other Maiden of Light that lost to Fyuria. "Do you think about it?" Elaine pauses at the behest of Luana's question. "Does your mind play games with you? Does your heart always remind you that something is amiss? Do your memories tell you that it could have been you reciting your own words…. _Holding a child that—" _

"Yes." Elaine answers tartly, cutting off Luana before she finished the last question. "It plagues my mind everyday… but Leonhardt… for the child… and even for Fyuria… For what is at stake… I dare not let it corrupt the way I am."

"… I see…" Luana reverts to looking down once more as she tries to hide the tears that are starting to form. Elaine keeps her back towards her; the Lady of Rubech herself is trying to push away the feelings that are all too potent within her. "I wrote it down for Ladius. It is something that should help him remember that he was created from the love of his parents and _not_ for the cruel destiny that awaits him and the generations after him."

"Cruel fate… a chosen few give up everything they hold dear including themselves so that Destiny… so that life can perpetuate…" Elaine has an urge to shed some tears. Emotions running strong as she allows herself to think about what she did give up—_who_ she gave up. It could have been her child. And as Luana said, it could very well have been her words that would resonate for all eternity instead of Fyuria's. But that is not what happened. Leonhardt chose Fyuria. Leonhardt _loves_ Fyuria. And Elaine along with Luana are going to be the pillars that will help keep that love alive with their energy. They will be the Spirit Vessels that will help keep the presence of the gods alive so that they may deter the forces of darkness from taking over Lucrellia. _That is their fate_. "Come, Luana. Dyshana awaits; and I would like to meet Leo's child before I fulfill what I was meant to do."

With those words, Elaine walks out, leaving the door half open, leaving Luana with her thoughts. Glancing back at the letter, Luana then folds the paper in three before writing the name: 'Ladius' on it. As she did, she gets an image of a young man with hair as golden as hers and emerald eyes that insinuate the same charisma as Luana. He holds a sword as grand as Leonhardt's as he rides into battle donning armor as blue as the ocean. Gasping from the vision, Luana stands up. In her hand, the letter is as it was with the name she wrote on it.

"What is… L-Ladius…?"

Taking a deep breath, Luana shakes the feeling off before heading after Elaine with the letter in hand. Whatever it may be she saw, Luana knows that it was just a trick her broken heart plays on her. Fyuria won the war between lovers…

But in the end, what did she win when she is to give up her lover and her kin _for the greater good_?

**End.**


End file.
